The Janto Tales
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Lots of Janto fluff. Capt. John's return. A cool alien. Karaoke. Old 'friends'. Bits of Gwys, Donna and Martha. Lot of respect for Gwen.
1. I Love You More Than Words Can Say

**The Janto Tales**

Just a lot of Janto fluff coz I think they are just such a cute couple. Bits of Gwys in it. Rhys is really supportive in one of the stories and Gwen gets really angry. But you'll just have to read the stories to find out about that.

**I Love You More Than Words Can Say**

Ianto Jones awoke with a splitting headache, what happened last night? He felt fingers running through his hair gently and lovingly. There was only one person who did that, Jack. He turned and faced Jack, who had propped his head up on his hand and was staring at Ianto. Ianto figured that Jack had probably been up a while and had just been watching Ianto sleep, he always did that.

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to remember the night before, as he did he felt Jack lean in closer & whisper,

"You've not forgotten last night already, have you?"

Ianto started laughing, it was clear that Jack was pointing out that he _should _remember.

"Let me help you, it started with a quiet drink, well drinks, in the pub. Then you kissed me, that's a first, then we came back to the Hub and we..."

Ianto opened his eyes and at that point, Jack knew he remembered clearly.

"And can I just say, that kiss was pretty rough. I know I'm quite rough but..."

Jack was cut off by a gentle, but very loving kiss.

"That better?" Ianto asked, sweetly.

"Actually I kinda liked the rough Ianto, he was a bit of a 'Dark Horse' and..."

Jack maneuvered himself better so that his right arm was next to Ianto's left and his left was on Ianto's right so that he was looking at Ianto properly. Jack was about to carry on when he noticed Ianto staring at him.

"What?" Jack asked, very confused.

Ianto tilted his head to the side, and back again.

"Your eyes," Jack looked at him with even more surprise.

"What?" Jack asked, getting quite defensive. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Do we have to get up?" Ianto moaned.

Ianto gave Jack the 'puppy dog eyes'. He looked so cute when he made his puppy dog pout.

"Ianto Jones not wanting to get up, now there's something a thought

I would never see,"

Jack had a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Oh, and just for the record, you don't have to give me the puppy dog eyes to get what you want."

That cheeky glint was still there, but now there was that smile.

"Oh Jack, your eyes are..."

Ianto was cut off by Jack saying, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Be quiet!" Ianto ordered, giving Jack a playful slap. "Your eyes are truly amazing, and, beautiful."

Ianto didn't break contact with Jack's shining blue eyes. Jack leaned closer to Ianto and placed a gentle loving kiss on his lips. That was probably the most wonderful kiss Ianto had ever received. Ianto thought he was going to cry.

"Oh Jack."

Before Ianto could stop himself, tears silently fell down his cheeks.

He was so happy with Jack; Jack always made him feel special.

"Ianto, what's up babes?" Jack asked, worried that he'd some how upset Ianto.

"Jack, I love every minute I spend with you, and I love..."

Ianto was cut of by the ringing of Jack's mobile. Jack picked it up, saw Gwen's number flashing and dropped it into the draw of the bedside table.

"Jack, you can't do that! What if it's important?" exclaimed Ianto in surprise.

"Trust me babes, it's probably Gwen ringing to say she's gonna be late. You do trust me, don't you Yan?"

Ianto brought his hand up to Jack's hair and brushed it from over his face.

"Of course I trust you Jack." Jack smiled, he loved Ianto and he knew Ianto didn't have to say the words; I love you too, for Jack to know what Ianto felt for him. Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto again.

"We better get up." Jack told Ianto, but Ianto knew it wasn't because

Jack wanted to, it never was.

Jack checked his answer phone message, it was Gwen and Jack was right, she was going to be late. Ianto had gone to the kitchen to make two coffees, he was glad he was sleeping at the Hub; his flat was a mile away and that's why he was always in early. Another reason was because if they were at Ianto's flat, Jack wouldn't have wanted to get up. He preferred lie-ins, really long ones. Not that Ianto cared, as long as Jack was with _him_. Ianto was deep in thought and didn't notice Jack sneaking into the kitchen behind him, until...

"Hey babes."

As Jack said this, he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, knocking him out of his train of thought.

"Jack," Ianto began.

"Ianto, why aren't you shouting at me?"

Ianto gave him a bewildered look, "What?"

"You'd normally go mad at me for sneaking up on you."

Ianto twisted around, wanting to remain in Jack's arms and said,

"There's more important things to talk about Jack, like what I was trying to say before..."

They heard the lift, but most importantly they heard Gwen's voice echo through the Hub,

"Hi guys, Ianto any chance of a brew please love." Gwen could smell coffee a mile away, that's the only reason she knew they where in the kitchen. Jack and Ianto both rolled their eyes, Gwen had impeccable timing.

"Jack," Ianto tried to say the words but they wouldn't come out so he just kissed him instead.

Jack gripped Ianto tighter, not wanting to let go of him. Ianto felt this and kissed Jack more passionately.

When they broke apart, Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and said,

"Jack, I'm gonna say this, even if it takes me all day. I love... you."

Jack replied gently and meaningfully, "I love you too, babes. I always have!"


	2. I Know Him So Well

**This one is to the song I Know Him So Well, which is one of my fave songs. I'll see if I can do a story to my other fave song, which is What About Us (Gary Barlow is a GREAT song writer & John Barrowman is an even GREATER singer).**

**I Know Him So Well**

Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee for him and Jack, everyone else had gone home early which meant Jack & Ianto could spend a bit of time together. Then Ianto heard the distinct sound of music playing through the very quiet Hub. He looked up to the only place that it could be coming from; Jack's office. Ianto moved closer almost unconsciously, drawn by the figure of Jack dancing, swaying to the music. He opened the door to Jack's office, Jack turned to look at Ianto.

"Dance with me?" He questioned, offering a hand to Ianto.

"Forever." Ianto replied, grabbing Jack's hand.

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long.  
Looking back I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments who can tell  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know I know him well_

They gently swayed to the music, enjoying each other's company. The coffees Ianto had planned to make were still just two empty cups and coffee beans in the machine.

"Did you make our coffees, Ianto?" Jack whispered into Ianto hair.

"Why, am I not enough to keep you awake?" Ianto asked jokingly.

Jack looked up and replied,

"I'd stay up all night with you, Ianto. So in answer to your question, yes you are as boring as a stick and I am on the verge of dropping off." Jack joked.

"I'm gonna beat you with a stick in a minute, Jack." Ianto replied, playfully punching Jack in the arm.

"Promises, promises, Ianto." Jack spoke with a cheeky smile.

"Would you like a coffee, Jack?" Ianto asked as he walked to the door.

Jack moved closer to Ianto and wrapping his arms around him, he began nuzzling his back.

Then replied, "Actually, I think I've changed my mind. I think I want something that is much more special. What about you, Ianto?"

Jack nuzzled his back softer.

"I think that I want something more than a coffee as well." Ianto replied, rolling his head back, evidently enjoying Jack's touch.

Ianto twisted around, wanting to remain in Jack's arms and kissed him.

Once the kiss had broke, Ianto asked,

"Jack, can we stop dancing and just talk for a bit, and then maybe go back to dancing afterwards. Well, if that's what you want?"

"If you want to talk, then we'll talk Yan. Whatever it is that makes you happy." Jack replied, softly stroking Ianto's cheek.

"I've already got what makes me happy, Jack." Jack smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

_Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  
He can't be mine?_

Oh so good  
Oh so fine

He can't be mine?

But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me -  
More security

_He needs his fantasy  
And freedom_

I know him so well.  


Ianto was in the kitchen making two coffees, the music still playing through the Hub. Ianto went to the fridge to see if the chocolate brownies he put in earlier where still there. Gwen had a bad habit regarding chocolate, she was obsessed. And chocolate isn't exactly a healthy obsession. It was a good job that Ianto had been to the shop early this morning to buy some chocolate. Ianto would have assumed that Gwen was pregnant but for the fact that she always told him everything. Ianto put the brownies and the coffees on a tray and headed for Jack's office.

_No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side  
And though I move my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide._

Looking back I could  
Have played things  
Another way

Looking back I could  
Have played it  
Differently  


"Hey babe, is that a chocolate brownie I see with my coffee?"

"Yes Cookie Monster, that is a chocolate brownie you see with your coffee." Ianto replied, placing the tray down onto Jack's desk.

"Thank you, Dark Horse. And about the Cookie Monster comment, I love brownies not cookies."

"Ok then, Brownie Muncher." Ianto joked.

"Can we go back to Cookie Monster?"

"Nope. And stop with the Dark Horse, I've got a rep to keep Jack."

"What's wrong with Dark Horse?"

"It implies I keep secrets, and you know Gwen wants to know everything about everyone." Ianto stressed 'everything' and 'everyone'.

"Ok Yan."

"Thank you, now let's eat, drink and talk."

"A multi-tasker. How intriguing." Jack replied, wrapping an arm around Ianto and gently pulling him towards the couch.

"Jack, what about the coffees and brownies?" Ianto moaned.

"I'm gonna make sure that someone pampers you for once." Jack replied meaningfully, smiling gently.

Ianto smiled back, he couldn't believe the change in Jack's heart and attitude to caring since they had got together.

"Thanks love." Ianto said. Jack turned to look at Ianto,

"What for?" Jack asked, a little shocked.

"No-one's taken care of me since..." Ianto looked at the floor.

_Learned about the man  
Before I fell_

I was just a little  
Careless maybe

But I was  
Ever so much  
Younger then  
Now at least

Now at least  
I know him well  


Jack grabbed a brownie & a coffee and headed over to the couch. As he sat down, he placed the coffee on the coffee table, wrapped an arm round Ianto and held out the brownie.

"Brownie?" Ianto smiled, he knew what Jack was trying to do.

"Do you want to talk about Lisa, Yan?" Jack asked gently, placing the brownie onto the table.

Ianto looked up at Jack and replied,

"It's ok Jack, I'm with you now and I've moved..."

"Look babe, I'll understand if you still love her but you don't have to stop loving her because you're with me."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair, as Ianto did this Jack ran his hand across Ianto's chest. Ianto pulled Jack closer and kissed him.

_I know I know him well_

Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  


_Oh so good  
Oh so fine_

_He can't be mine?_

_Didn't I know_

_How it would go_

_If I knew from the start_

_Why_

_Why am I falling apart_

_He can't be mine_

_But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me -  
More security_

_He needs his fantasy  
And freedom_

I know him so well.

When the kiss broke, Jack got up, went to his desk and grabbed his own coffee and brownie. He then sat back down next to Ianto and said,

"Come on, drink your coffee & eat your brownie, and then we'll go to bed early."

"But Jack, I thought we were gonna have another dance and..." Ianto yawned.

Jack kissed his forehead and said,

"Yan, you're tired. We spend time together all the time."

"Jack, we flirt and occasionally kiss _in front_ of the others. Not exactly what I'd call spending time together all the time."

"Tomorrow night, Yan. We'll dance until 3am if you want."

"No thanks, Jack. 3am is not the best time to go to bed, especially not with our job."

"You know what I mean, babe."

"Ok then."

When Ianto and Jack finished their coffees and brownies, Jack offered a hand to Ianto; who took it and they both went to Jack's room. Ianto and Jack curled up in Jack's bed, Ianto shivered slightly but it didn't last long, as Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Jack, I'm freezing!"

"I know."

Ianto rolled over so that he was facing Jack and replied,

"I don't know why, but I love you, Captain Jack Harkness. And something else that's puzzling me, is why are you cuddling me when I'm freezing."

Ianto knew why, he was just wondering if Jack would say it.

"Because Ianto Jones, and I _know_ why, I love you too!" He kissed Ianto again and they snuggled closer, not just for warmth but too show each other how much they cared.

_It took time to understand him_

_I know him so well._

Both men knew how they felt about each other but most importantly they knew each other so well.


	3. Valentine's Day

**This one is about how much Jack and Ianto love each other. Bits of Tosh and Owen, try and read it but if it's too hard I'll understand. I wanted to make sure that even though they are gone, they're not forgotten. There's also a really good song playing along in the story that I think sums up Ianto and Jack's relationship. It's called So Close by Jon McLaughlin. If you've heard it you'll know what I mean. If you haven't then try to coz it is a great song.**

Valentine's Day

14th February. The only day when you had a damn good reason to just randomly kiss your partner. Well that's what Captain Jack Harkness did anyway.

Jack rolled over and grabbed for Ianto to give him a Valentine's cuddle.

"Ianto." Jack moaned.

"Jack, I'm here. Don't worry." Ianto scooted close to Jack; his eyes flickered open and a smile appeared on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe." Jack smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Ianto replied, snuggling closer to Jack.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "Let's get up."

"Why?" Ianto asked, looking up at Jack.

"Because I wanna look after _you_ for once, I mean you always look after me."

"Ok then."

Jack got out of bed first, while Ianto sat up and tried to get his bearings.

"Oh Jack," Jack turned to look at Ianto. "Thanks."

Jack smiled and replied, "You're welcome, love."

Ten minutes later, Jack and Ianto were in the kitchen; Jack had lost the battle of making Ianto stay out of kitchen due to the fact that Jack couldn't make a coffee to save his life, let alone for romance.

"I cannot believe you're in the kitchen, Ianto." Jack moaned.

"Jack, I want a coffee that will keep me awake, not one that will kill me."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "My coffees aren't that bad!"

Ianto started to cough, one of those coughs that are used to cover laughter.

Jack turned round, grabbed Ianto round the waist and replied, "You cheeky bugger."

Ianto got a shiver down his spine, the kind he always got when Jack touched him.

Ianto turned round in Jack's arms and replied, "You know I'm only playing, Jack."

He wrapped his arms round Jack's neck and gave him a loving hug.

Jack got that same shiver down his own spine, whenever Ianto touched him.

"I love you, Jack." Today seemed the perfect day to say it, even though he always said it.

Jack looked down at the young Welshman in his arms and even though Ianto always told Jack he loved him, this time was different. Jack gently ran his fingers through Ianto's hair and replied,

"I love you too, babes."

Ianto looked up at Jack and kissed him softly.

Jack rang everyone up and ordered them to take the day off.

"Forget about aliens and the Rift, just focus on the one you love."

Jack turned and looked at Ianto every time he said this; he phoned Gwen said this and looked at Ianto. Phoned Martha, did the same, and when he phoned Donna, he did the same again except he looked at Ianto a little bit longer.

Ianto felt as though he was floating on a cloud and wished this moment would never end.

"So we've got the whole day together, what do you want to do?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you Jack, I don't care what we do."

Jack loved Ianto so much and knew how much Ianto loved him. He didn't care what they did either, as long as they were together.

"How about breakfast in bed." Jack suggested.

"Sounds great." Ianto agreed.

"Let's start then."

An hour later, breakfast had been eaten, coffees drunk, presents & cards given out and Jack & Ianto were fast asleep in each other's arms. Not exactly how they had planned spending the day but it didn't matter.

Round about 11:30, Ianto awoke to find his bed-partner missing.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, sitting up.

Jack walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms round Ianto,

"I'm here babe, we were planning on spending some time together, weren't we?" Jack spoke softly.

Ianto nodded.

"I was gonna let you sleep a little longer, Yan."

"Jack, Valentine's Day only comes round once a year, you know."

"I know and I'm hoping this isn't our last. I wanna spend as much time as I can with you, Ianto."

"Ok then." Ianto replied, snuggling closer to Jack; who squeezed Ianto tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on then, if Valentine's only comes once a year then you best get dressed. We don't want to waste any more quality time together do we?"

Jack didn't have to say any more, Ianto was already up and putting on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie.

"That's a little different to what you normally wear, isn't it Ianto?"

"Well, you said you wanted to see more of the Dark Horse so I decided this would be the best time to reveal myself a little more."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that, Jack."

Another 10 minutes later, Jack had found the perfect cd to play.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close just waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is_

_To hold you _

_So close_

Jack pulled Ianto closer and they began swaying gently to the music

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me _

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are _

_So close_

_Oh how could I face_

_The faces there _

_If I should lose you now_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far._

Ianto almost cried as the song came to an end, it summed up Jack and Ianto's relationship; wishing it wasn't a dream and that it would last forever.

Two hours later, Jack and Ianto had dinner at a very special café; the one they always went to while they were 'Weevil Hunting'.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing games; Strip Poker being Jack's favourite, not to mention: strip connect 4, strip Blackjack, strip snap and strip scrabble- that last one would take forever to explain.

For the evening, Jack and Ianto went for a walk on the Bay. Ianto looked up at the twinkling stars and asked,

"Do you think Tosh and Owen are up there, Jack?"

"Tosh, I don't doubt it. Owen, on the other hand, he probably went downstairs rather than up."

"Don't be awful, Jack."

"Ye, I think they're both up there, and they've probably told each other how they feel as well."

Jack wrapped an arm round Ianto and pulled him into a hug. Ianto snuggled against Jack's warm body and smiled.

"Come on, let's get back in. It's getting late and we've got work tomorrow."

They had one last coffee before they went to bed.

When they were both snuggled up under the warm covers, Ianto said,

"Happy Valentine's, Jack."

"Happy Valentine's, Ianto."

And that was the end of the most perfect Valentine's Day in history, well, for Jack and Ianto anyway.


	4. One Amazing Welshman

**This story is about Ianto meeting a high school friend after quite a few years. And also has Ianto singing Hero by Enrique Iglesias. It shows how to know who your REAL friends are. I've been bullied so I've been careful in what I've typed. Can I just say that it was really hard doing some bits in this coz I don't care if people are gay. And I'm a Catholic, so what does that say. The title has a hidden meaning as well, that I hope will become clear as you read the story. **

**One Amazing Welshman**

Gwen, Donna and Martha had left the Hub, but Ianto wasn't there to keep Jack company. He had asked to leave early because he was meeting up with an old high

school mate.

Jack sat in his office, feeling very lonely. Normally, him and Ianto would be talking or playing some of Jack's games or, well, it didn't matter because Ianto wasn't here. Ianto asked if Jack would like to go with him but Jack said he wanted to stay with the girls in case of any Rift activity.

Ianto bought himself a pint of beer and sat down with his mate.

"Hey Ianto, what you up to these days?"

"Not much, really."

"Oh come on Yan, don't be a spoil-sport."

"Alright but you'll think I'm a boring sod."

"Go on!"

"I work in a tourist office, Dan."

"Kinda figured you'd end up somewhere organised."

"Hey!"

"I don't mean it like that, Ianto."

"I know."

"So do you still sing?"

"Not done in years."

"Why?"

"Coz I've not had time."

"Well, why don't you give it ago then?"

"Alright then."

Gwen and Rhys were going for a night out at their favourite pub. Neither of them took notice of the artist on the stage, it was always just background noise to them. But there was something familiar about this particular artist, Gwen put it down to being one of those tribute artists. Then Gwen knew.

"Rhys, I've gotta make a call."

"You're ringing Jack aren't you?"

"Rhys, we've been through this…"

"Gwen, love I know why you're gonna call him. That's Ianto up there isn't it?" Rhys asked, pointing to the artist on stage.

"Ye, it is."

"Go on then."

"Thanks."

Jack wondered what Gwen had been on about. Why would he want to go to a pub when Ianto wasn't gonna be there for him to flirt with outrageously. Jack smiled a the thought of Ianto blushing as Jack ran his hand up his leg while Ianto tried to stop him, without looking suspicious.

_Would you dance _

_If I asked you to dance_

_Would you run _

_And never look back_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips_

_Would you laugh_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die_

_For the one you love_

_Oh hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear _

_That you'll always be mine_

_Would you lie_

_Would you run and hide_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

At that point, Ianto looked up and saw him standing there. How did he know where he was? Had he followed him? Then he saw Gwen. Couldn't she keep her nose out? Like he cared, Jack was here… to see him. Wow.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you_

_Oh ye_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_Oh ye _

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And_ _I will stand by you forever_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And_ _I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

Jack just stood there, he was so shocked. He didn't know Ianto sang. Of course he didn't, he never asked about Ianto's life.

Everybody clapped at this amazing Welshman, including Jack.

Ianto stepped off the stage and walked over to Jack.

"Ianto, that was really beautiful and meaningful."

"It started to mean more when I saw you standing here."

Jack didn't know what to say to that.

Ianto's mate, Dan walked over before either man could say anything else.

"Jack, this is my mate Dan."

"Dan, this is my boss, Jack."

"Hi Dan."

"Hey. It's nice to meet you."

"Dan, do you mind if I talk to Ianto for a moment, in private?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"Ye, sure." Dan replied, before walking away.

"What's up, Jack?" Ianto asked, slightly puzzled.

"Ianto, can we talk in the SUV please?"

"Sure." Ianto replied, very confused.

When they were both in the SUV, Jack asked,

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"Dan, this is my boss, Jack." Jack recited back to Ianto, in a hurt tone.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

"So I'm a secret then. If you don't wanna be together, then…"

"Jack, that's not the situation. I didn't have chance to tell him coz he went on about my singing."

"So is your singing more important than our relationship?"

"No! If I didn't have you then it might be more important."

For the first time since the conversation started Jack looked at Ianto.

"What?"

Ianto turned to look Jack in the eyes and replied,

"Jack, I said, if I didn't have you then it might be more important."

Jack felt awful, he knew how Ianto felt about him so why was he so angry?

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's hand; it was the only way he could truly apologize.

Ianto didn't pull away; he knew how Jack felt because he'd felt that once. Felt that there was something more important than Ianto in Jack's life. But he did something that took Jack by surprise; he grabbed Jack's hand properly and placed a light kiss on it. Jack felt his heart melt. He leant closer to Ianto and was about to kiss him, when there was a light tap on the window. Jack let go of Ianto's hand but whispered in his ear, clearly and as truthful as possible; I love you.

Ianto smiled then turned to look at the person who had interrupted this wonderful moment. It was Dan. Ianto rolled down the window and asked,

"Hey Dan, what's up?"

"You and your boss comin' back in."

"Ye, we are. There's I lot that I need to tell you anyway."

"Great. We were supposed to be catching up anyway."

Half an hour later, Dan stormed out of the pub looking very shocked and bewildered. Jack watched this happen and saw Ianto walked towards him looking quite down.

"Yan, what happened?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders and bringing him closer.

Ianto looked up at Jack and replied,

"I told him Jack. About me and you."

"So what happened?"

"He didn't believe me at first. But as soon as he realised that I was serious, he called me a disgusting puff and walked out."

Jack looked gob smacked, how could he say that to this wonderful man. He clearly didn't know Ianto as well as he thought.

"That dirty, lousy son of a…"

"Gwen, calm down."

"But Jack, I mean, this is Ianto he called. He is such a SWINE!"

"Gwen, it's fine."

"No Ianto, it isn't fine. It's down right awful. I swear, if I see him then I'm gonna…"

"GWEN!"

"Breathe love." Rhys said calmly, wrapping his arms round Gwen and giving her a comforting hug.

"Ianto, Gwen's right, that kind of homophobic abuse is NOT fine."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and said gently,

"They're right Yan, you shouldn't just take it."

Jack stroked Ianto's hair softly.

"Are you two together?" One of the waitresses asked.

"Ye, we are." Both Ianto and Jack replied together, not actually thinking.

The waitress looked from Jack to Ianto & then back to Jack, and then replied,

"I don't see why people make such a fuss over people being gay, well apart from most gay people are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous."

Jack looked quite shocked, while Ianto just giggled.

"You know, you are just so cute."

Rhys tutted and shook his head in disbelief.

Gwen tried to keep a straight face.

"Honestly Jack, can't you go out anywhere without attracting attention to yourself?"

"Rhys, can I help it if I'm so good-looking and irresistible." Jack looked at Ianto as he said this.

Ianto smirked.

"Jack, too much information!" Gwen replied, trying to think of something else.

"Gwen, this is Jack we're talking about."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, but I'm only speaking the truth."

"Would you like me to start speaking some truths about you?"

"Like what?"

"Like that time with the old woman and the nak…"

"Jack, I don't think that would be a great topic of conversation."

"And to be honest, I don't really wanna know."

Jack grinned cheekily.

"Jack, I think I'm gonna slap you."

"Promises, promises."

"JACK!!" Both Gwen and Rhys said.

"Sorry guys."

"Can we go, I don't think I wanna stay after what that arse said about Ianto." Gwen said, clearly upset.

"Ye, sure love. Let's go." Rhys said kindly, wrapping his arm round her. "Ciya guys."

"Bye guys." Gwen said

"See you tomorrow, Gwen." Jack replied softly.

"Bye." Ianto said. It was clear that he was a little upset too.

"Come on. Let's go."

"What?"

"We're gonna go back to the Hub, and you are gonna forget about Dan the Nan."

"Jack, I think the term is, let's say; Dan the Man."

"Believe me Yan, Dan is nowhere near a man. A rat, maybe."

Ianto laughed.

"You look more gorgeous when you laugh, you know. If that's possible."

Ianto smiled, Jack always knew what to say.

"Thanks, Jack."

"What for, Yan?"

"For always looking after me and, saying the right things."

"Your welcome, Yan." Jack replied.

He was about to place a kiss on Ianto's head but Ianto looked just at the right time. Jack kissed Ianto full on the lips so Ianto kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and pulling him closer.

"Come on, Yan." Jack said when the kiss had broken.

When they got back to the Hub, Ianto went to have a shower. Jack wanted to do something nice fro Ianto, especially after what happened earlier. Jack was still shocked that Dan had said that about Ianto, his wonderful and special Ianto.

Ianto got out the shower feeling really refreshed, but the Hub was really quiet and Ianto was still shocked at the fact that Jack hadn't snuck into the shower with him.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, checking for Jack jumping out at him.

Ianto went down into Jack's room and found a change of clothes piled neatly on the bed. There was also a note on top which read,

_Hey Ianto, _

_Just gone out to get tea for us, I'll be back soon. Hope you enjoyed the shower, next time I'll be there though. Do not listen to what Dan said, you're really wonderful and gorgeous, Yan. If he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you as a friend. _

_ Love you, babe! __**Jack**____x x x_

Ianto felt tears running down his cheek. What had he done to deserve a man like Jack. Then Ianto felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you ok, love?" Jack asked, nuzzling Ianto's back.

"Whenever I'm with you, Jack." Ianto replied, rolling his head back, evidently enjoying

Jack's touch.

"So are you gonna take my advise then?"

"Would you leave me, Jack?"

"Never!" Jack squeezed Ianto tighter.

"Then yes, I will take your advise."

"Good, coz I mean what I wrote Yan. You are wonderful and gorgeous and Dan doesn't deserve you as a friend."

"Thanks, Jack. So what we having for tea then?"

"Your favourite Yan, pizza." Jack replied with a huge grin.

"Great."

"Yan, what's the matter?" Jack asked, moving round and standing in front of Ianto.

"Nothing, Jack." Ianto looked at the floor, as tears fell down his cheek again.

Jack lifted up Ianto's chin and kissed him, Ianto gently pushed Jack so that he sat onto the bed. He broke the kiss but kept hold of his hands and said,

"I can't believe one of my best friends would say that."

Jack pulled Ianto down so that Ianto was kneeling on the floor and replied,

"Ianto, don't listen to him. He's wrong and as your best friend, he should know that anyway. It's what's on the inside Ianto. You've got a good heart." As Jack said this last sentence, he placed a hand on Ianto's chest; exactly on his heart. Then he brought his hand up to Ianto's cheek, gently stroking it while saying,

"And most importantly, I love you Ianto. No matter what you look like. Truth is it's your eyes that caught my attention, the rest was just a bonus."

Ianto smiled, then stood up and said, "I'll get dressed and then we'll eat tea and, do whatever. Deal?"

"Deal." Jack smiled as he said this.

He then stood up, placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek and made his way to his ladder.

"Where you going?" Ianto asked, kind of shocked.

"I'm gonna pick out a dvd, I rented five very different ones. Comedy, horror, action and romance."

"That's only four Jack, what's the fifth?"

"Porn."

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding, I got two romance ones." Jack replied, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, good." Ianto said, looking at Jack in a peculiar way.

"Ciya in a min then."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Ianto were both curled up on the couch watching 'Casanova'.

"Does Casanova remind you of anyone, Jack?"

"No, should he?"

"Well let's think, who else do we know who sleeps with anything and everything?" Ianto looked up at Jack as he said this.

"I hope you aren't calling me Casanova!"

Ianto smirked at Jack's shocked expression.

"Heath Ledger is a great actor isn't he?"

"Ye, I bet it was tough _acting _out the kissing scenes. He must have been tired."

"Don't be awful Jack, have some respect for the dead."

There was an awkward silence, as Jack realised that his comment was insensitive. Jack wanted to apologize, but thought saying the words wouldn't be enough. He grabbed the remote and paused the dvd. Ianto looked up at him completely puzzled.

"Jack!"

Ianto made a grab for the remote. Jack moved it out of his reach. Ianto climbed on top of Jack and made another grab for it.

"Jack, give me the remote!"

"Oops." Jack said as he dropped the remote on the floor.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, as he was about to climb off Jack.

"Yan, just wait a minute." Jack said, keeping hold of Ianto so that he couldn't move.

"But Jack, I wanna watch this."

"Ianto, I want to apologize for what I said, it was insensitive and mean, and I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
Ianto sat so that his legs were on each side of Jack's chest.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, babe."

"How did you mean it to sound?"

"I mean it's quite hard acting, but kissing someone is simple and how much acting does it take. He is really talented though."

Jack was no good with explaining why he was sorry.

"You really think he's talented?"

"Course I do, babe."

Ianto leaned over Jack, which made Jack believe that Ianto wanted the remote. Jack leant over and picked it up. As soon as Jack turned to face Ianto, Ianto kissed Jack full on the lips. Jack put the remote on the table and wrapped his arms round Ianto.

When the kiss had broke, Jack asked,

"Shall we watch the rest of the film?"

"Ye, sure then we…" Ianto yawned.

"I tell you what, we'll watch the rest of it tomorrow coz it's clear that you're tired."

"Ok." Ianto replied, knowing he wouldn't win the battle.

Ianto climbed off Jack and held out a hand for him to take.

Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed it. Then he climbed off the couch and let Ianto lead the way to the bedroom.

It was surprisingly warm in Jack's room and it came as quite a shock to both men. They both got under the covers and snuggled closer to share their body heat, not like it was needed.

"Ianto."

"Mmm." Ianto mumbled, half asleep.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

"Jack."

"Ye."

"Love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"Sweet dreams, love." Ianto said, sleepily but still as sweet as if he'd been fully awake.

Ianto snuggled closer as he drifted off to sleep. Jack held Ianto tighter and placed a kiss on his forehead, he fell asleep knowing that the man he loved would always be there. This amazing Welshman.


	5. The Captain's Mistake

**This story is about Capt John's return and the cruel deal he makes. He abducts Ianto and tells Jack to help him get a mysterious alien home, otherwise Ianto dies. But Jack refuses, will he change his mind after what is due to unfold?**

**The Captain's Mistake**

Jack was getting ready for his date with Ianto. It was their 9th or 10th one but Jack still had butterflies in his stomach. The sight of that gorgeous Welshman and his beautiful eyes always made Jack's heart take off into another world.

Ianto couldn't believe how nervous he was for his date with Jack. But Jack's touch always sent shivers down Ianto's spine; hell it did when he thought about it. He still couldn't believe that Jack chose him. Ianto stepped out of his flat and headed for the Hub to meet Jack. But he didn't know he was being followed, until a voice said,

"Hello Eye Candy."

"Goodbye John." Ianto replied; the 'Eye Candy' comment had made it clear who was the stalker.

"I don't think so, Eye Candy."

"John, why don't you back to shagging random people and whatever else you do."

"Wow, I'm surprised at you. You've got balls, Eye Candy."

"And you're an arse, now that we've covered the obvious, can you stop following me and just let me go?"

"Believe me, you are gonna go."

Ianto was hit over the head with a heavy object and hit the floor with a thud.

"Make him secure, I've got to talk to the Captain."

The accomplice nodded and dragged Ianto to the car nearby. He opened the boot and threw Ianto in. He then drove off, possibly to a warehouse.

Jack sat there until he couldn't take it any longer. He got up from his seat, grabbed his phone and searched his phonebook until he found Ianto's number. He dialled it and put it down after three rings. Why wasn't Ianto answering? He dialled again and waited for the answer phone message;

'_Hey it's Ianto, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Ciya.'_

Hearing the answer phone message made Jack's heart sink. Why wasn't he answering, had Jack done something to upset him. He wished he could hear the beautiful Welshman's voice for real, hold him in his arms. What was so important that Ianto wasn't even answering Jack. He wasn't feeling guilty over Lisa again was he, Jack would just die if Ianto was harming himself again.

Jack ran to the cog door but it opened before he could get to it. Thank God. Ianto was safe and here. But Jack got an awful surprise.

"Hey Jack."

"John, there's only one reason why you're here, and if you've hurt him, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." Jack said, trembling slightly.

"Jack, he's fine, and he'll stay that way IF you help me."

"Want do you want, John? I've already told you I'm not coming back to the Agency!"

"I'm not on about you comin' back to the bloody Agency." John said.

"Then what are you on about, John?" Jack asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I've got this friend," John began.

"Oh, so someone fell for the kinda crap you pull, did they? I'd say she was a dumb blonde,except a friend of mine's blonde and she's really clever. Well, I'm assuming that your friend's a she, or are they a he?"

"Actually, if you must know, my friend is an it."

"So, alien then."

"Yes, but more specifically a very special alien."

"Right, so what do you want me to do then?"

"It wants to go back home."

"Can't help you there."

"Jack, you can't do this!"

"You've abducted Ianto, I can do whatever I like. And there's nothing you can do about it, John."

"Yes I can."

"Like what, John? Are you gonna go to the police and say, 'Hi, I've got any alien here who wants to go home but trouble is, my friend won't help me.' Do you really think it will work, John?"

"No BUT what I can do is use Ianto." John replied smugly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, JOHN!" Jack screamed

"Then help me."

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"Fine then, Jack. But remember Eye Candy's blood is on your hands."

Jack grabbed John by the arm, forcefully turning him round and replied,

"His name is Ianto Jones!"

"Ye, soon to be the late Ianto Jones."

"I mean it John, you hurt him and you better measure yourself up for a coffin."

John gulped, quite visibly. John knew that Jack never broke his promises.

"No get OUT!" Jack yelled once last time, before dragging John by the scruff of the neck through the cog door and throwing him into the lift.

Jack was shaking violently, he felt sick and dizzy. He fell to the floor and just sat there, crying.

Rhys was messing with Gwen's phone and going through all her numbers.

"Shall we prank call Ianto?" Rhys asked, grinning.

"No, Rhys. He's on a date with Jack. You are awful, you know."

"Oops." Rhys said as he hit the call button accidentally.

He put Gwen's phone to his ear, waiting for Ianto to answer.

"Gwen, does Ianto switch his phone off?"

"No, he keeps it on in case of emergencies, why?"

"Listen." Rhys dialed Ianto's number again and put the phone to her ear.

"Rhys, I'm gonna ring Jack. Just to make sure Ianto's alright, ok?"

"Gwen, it's fine."

Gwen found Jack's number and dialled.

"That's strange."

"What is?" Rhys asked, curiously.

"Jack, definitely doesn't switch off his mobile."

"Come on."

"What?"

"We're gonna go and make sure they're ok."

"But…"

"Gwen, if it's not normal for either of them not to answer their mobiles, then something must be up."

Gwen got up and grabbed her coat. Rhys drove as fast as he could, within the speed limit, and practically dived out the car when he stopped in front of the Hub.

"Where's the entrance, Gwen?"

"Follow me."

Rhys did as he was told and ran after Gwen.

They ran through the cog door and saw Jack sat there, not moving. He was no longer crying, he didn't even have enough energy for that. Gwen ran to Jack and threw her arms around him.

"What's happened, Jack?" She asked softly, gently rocking the Captain.

"Ianto. John. An alien." Jack could barely manage to say that.

"Gwen, what does he mean?"

"This guy named Captain John, he's a Time Agent. A disgusting, evil rat. He HATES the fact that Jack's moved on and is with Ianto. He must have abducted him and somehow there's an alien involved."

The sound of Jack's mobile beeping echoed round the silent Hub.

"Gwen, I think it's off that John guy."

He picked up the phone and handed it to Gwen. Jack immediately snatched the phone off her. He read the text and was suddenly back on his feet and giving orders.

"Gwen, Rhys, I need you to check all the tall buildings in the area, ok?"

"Ok." Gwen said. She then looked at Rhys, who nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could say anything else, Jack ran through the cog door and was in the lift in a flash.

He found the address of the building that John had sent him. There was nothing there. Jack should've known, It was one of John's dirty tricks.

He tapped the comm. And asked Gwen could she pull up life signs. Again nothing. Where was Ianto?

Jack drove around for a bit, keeping the so that Gwen could keep him updated.

"Jack, stop!" Gwen yelled into the comm.

Jack slammed on the brakes and asked, "What is it, Gwen?"

"There are life signs in the building next to you."

Jack got out the car and ran to where Gwen had said. Then he saw it.

John dragging Ianto out of the building and pointing a gun at him. John demanded that Ianto beg for his life. Then John looked up and saw Jack.

"Jack, good of you to make it." He grinned.

Ianto pleaded with John. John turned back to Ianto and said,

"I like you."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you're purpose is over."

He placed the gun to Ianto's temple and pulled the trigger. Ianto's lifeless body fell to the floor. Jack was in total shock, he couldn't bear to look anymore so he turned and ran to the SUV. He got in it and sped away.

Jack had been sat against the door of his office for hours now. Gwen had been up once already to give him a cup of coffee. It was still sat outside his office and was now freezing cold.

Gwen cringed every time she heard Jack's revolver fire another bullet. She knew that he felt guilty for Ianto's death. The thought of Ianto telling Jack off when is office was a total tip, came into her mind. If he was here listening to the bullets and seeing the blood splatter then he wouldn't be angry, he would be devastated. Gwen hoped that Ianto's death was merciful, unlike the twisted monster that was John.

Gwen went to see Ianto's body in the autopsy bay, she grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out of Ianto's temple. That can't be right. She ran out of the autopsy bay and up to Jack's office.

"Jack." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Jack!" She yelled as she pounded her hand on the door.

Her intension was to make Jack so angry that he'd open the door to yell at her.

"JACK!" She screamed on the top of her voice as she pounded harder on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, GWEN?" Jack shouted louder than Gwen had expected.

"Jack, look at the bullet." She replied, taking the bullet out of the wallet and putting it into his hand.

Jack took a closer look at the bullet; the tip of the bullet was disintegrating. Jack ran down to the autopsy bay, and noticed something missing.

Gwen noticed Jack staring and asked,

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Here," Jack pointed to Ianto's neck. "His necklace is missing."

"What necklace?" Gwen asked, now very puzzled.

Jack reached for his own necklace and showed it to Gwen. It was half a heart, engraved on it was;

_Love you always, Ianto x_

Tears began to fall from Gwen's eyes as she read this simple, yet perfect message. Jack hugged her tightly and then when he saw Rhys, he let her go and pointed towards Rhys.

It was 8am the next morning, Gwen and Rhys had stayed at the Hub to keep and eye on Jack. After a quiet chat, Gwen and Rhys decided they were going to check the building where 'Ianto' was shot.

The SUV pulled up outside the building and Gwen & Rhys stepped out.

"Rhys, take this. I just hope you don't have to use it." Gwen said, handing him a gun.

"Ok, be careful Gwen." Rhys said, before kissing her.

They went their separate ways and hoped that they would find Ianto in time AND make it out alive. There were so many rooms to check. What if Ianto was hurt or bleeding to death?

Gwen and Rhys both had the same idea.

"Ianto?" Gwen shouted.

There was no reply. Nothing at all.

"Ianto, are you all right, mate?" Rhys said, looking round cautiously.

There was a sound of a chair scraping along the concrete floor. Rhys stepped into one of the rooms and saw Ianto tied to a chair, he looked round for anyone or anything that could hurt either of them then quickly untied Ianto.

"Thank…" Ianto said breathlessly.

"Ianto, mate, just get your breath back first alright."

Rhys helped Ianto up. Ianto's legs had cramped up from being tied up so long which made him stumble slightly.

"Gwen!" Rhys yelled, not knowing exactly where she was.

He heard footsteps running towards him, he quickly turned round just as Gwen dived on him.

"Are you ok, Gwen?"

"I'm fine."

She looked past Rhys and saw Ianto leaning against the wall, trying to regain his ability to walk and talk.

"Ianto!" Gwen screamed, making him jump slightly.

"Hey… Gwen."

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Gwen asked in a soft voice.

"Ye…fine."

"Come on, let's get you back to the Hub."

"We were supposed to be on our date, last night." Ianto said, feeling really hurt for Jack.

"Trust me love, Jack won't care about you missing the date 'cause he loves you no matter what."

"Thanks Gwen." Ianto had finally got his breath back. "How is Jack?"

"Not good, so the sooner we get you back to the Hub, the better."

"Let's go then."

Twenty minutes later, they were back at the Hub. Ianto had managed to get rid of the cramp in his legs and couldn't _stop_ talking now. The cog door rolled back and Ianto knew immediately where Jack would be, Gwen and Rhys followed him to Jack's office. The door was open and Ianto saw the blood-stained room but then he saw Jack; the gun pointing to his temple. He was going to shoot himself again.

"JACK, DON'T DO IT!" Ianto screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

"Jack, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"Guys, we're gonna go, ok?" Gwen said; she knew Jack and Ianto had to talk.

"Ciya."

"Bye." Jack said, still in shock.

"So Jack, what's happened to drive you to do this?" Ianto asked gently.

"You." Jack replied simply.

"What? Me? What have I done?" Ianto asked, resisting the urge to shout at Jack. "Jack, why won't you look at me?"

"What?"

"From the moment I stepped in here five minutes ago, you've looked all round the room but not once at me. I thought you would be happy that I'm back."

"I am, look Yan, I need to explain."

"Let's sit down then." Ianto replied, walking Jack over to the couch.

Twenty minutes later and Jack had finished telling Ianto what had happened. Ianto sat there, tears in his eyes but not saying a word. Jack gently ran his fingers through Ianto's hair to try to get him to speak or do something, and then finally Ianto turned to Jack. Jack looked into the young Welshman's eyes and saw so much pain and anger. "Ianto, are you ok love?" Jack asked softly.

Tears began to fall from Ianto's eyes, it was clear that the pain of Jack's story was unbearable by now.

Jack's mobile rung and Jack answered it. It was Gwen and she'd found John. Both men ran out of the Hub and got into the SUV.

They found him at an abandoned warehouse. The smug grin on his face soon disappeared as Ianto stepped out of the SUV. Jack and Ianto both pointed their guns at him.

"Miss me, John?"

"Eye Candy?" John asked, quite shocked. Clearly he hadn't expected the team to find Ianto alive.

"Actually, it's Ianto Andrew Jones." Ianto replied, smugly.

Before John could reply, Gwen's car screeched to a halt. She jumped out the car and pointed her gun at him.

"One move John, and the room gets redecorated with your brains." Gwen said, angrily.

"Who was the alien, John?"

"What alien, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"The shape shifting one that looked like me and caused Jack to kill himself over AND over again, for God knows how long." Ianto replied, emphasising the 'and' to make a point.

"Well, John."

"Her name was Galifeena."

"Oh, so now _it_ is a _she_."

"Why did you do it, John?"

"She was useless. She took on people's appearances. That is just strange."

"She was a shape shifter, not a murderer John!"

"I'm not a murderer, I'm a Time Agent."

"What's the difference?"

John just stood there.

"Right, what's gonna happen, is that you're going back to the Agency."

"You can't make me!"

"How about this John, you sod off and we won't kill you." Gwen said, stepping forward slightly.

"You heard the lady, John. Sod off!"

"And if you come back John, we will all put a bullet in you, including Rhys."

Rhys looked quite shocked at the mention of his name AND killing in the same sentence.

"When will you realize that Jack is over you? He's living his life and you're just standing still. Frozen in time. Never moving forward. How does it feel John?"

Jack was quite surprised at Ianto's comment; he was different to when he started at Torchwood. He had come out of his shell more, even more recently though.

John agreed to go back to the Agency. He was obviously a lot smarter than he acted.

The team drove back to the Hub and Gwen & Rhys made their goodbyes, again.

Ianto and Jack made their way to Jack's office and when they were sat comfortably, Jack asked,

"Are you ok, Yan?"

Ianto couldn't speak, he was too shocked. He wanted to tell Jack how much he loved him and that he was glad that he was always there when Ianto needed him, but he couldn't. Instead Ianto leaned in, and with all the love in his heart, he kissed him passionately.

Jack kissed back, how he'd miss his wonderful Ianto. The taste of coffee and dark chocolate that Ianto always tasted of. Being immortal was the worst death ever. The fact that he could never grow old with this Welshman was unbearable, he felt like the famous and mysterious Time Lord; the Doctor. How alone he must feel, so scared to love anyone because he knows that he has to lose them.

Unconsciously knowing, Jack placed his hand on Ianto's leg making Ianto flinch and break the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I didn't realise I'd done it."

"It's ok."

"No, I'm rushing you. I shouldn't, especially after what you've been through."

"Jack, it's not that." Ianto replied, placing his hand on Jack's leg to reassure him.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that I missed our date last night, but if I hadn't of walked then this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Ianto, don't blame yourself. This is John's fault. He didn't have to abduct you. And besides I prefer you walking than riding that bloody bike of yours, it's gonna kill you one day you know."

"Would we be able to have our date now?"

"If you want to, then ye."

"I'll go make the coffee."

Jack watched as Ianto left the room. He seeming a little happier that he could make up for the missed date. Ianto was so cute when he apologized about missing a date with Jack.

Ten minutes later, Ianto returns with two coffees and a DVD. He put the portable DVD player down on the coffee table and put the DVD on.

"Ianto, what's going on?"

"We're gonna watch a DVD."

"Ok, which one?"

"Romeo & Juliet."

"Have you got a thing about Shakespeare?"

"Well, I hear he was quite good looking." Ianto replied, smirking cheekily.

"Right, that's it!"

"What?"

Jack grabbed Ianto round the waist and pulled him towards the couch. Ianto started laughing and then moaned about the DVD.

"Jack, I really wanna watch this, it's good."

"Ok then, let's get comfy then."

Jack maneuvered himself so that Ianto could lay his head on Jack's chest comfortably. Jack started running his fingers through Ianto's hair causing Ianto to look up.

"I'm gonna be asleep in a minute if you…" Ianto yawned.

"You sound tired, babe."

"Well, I did get tied to a chair and left for hours in a warehouse. I got cramp in my legs as well. Rhys had to help walk a bit, I felt like I was a drunk who'd just fell out of the pub." Ianto replied, trying not to laugh.

Jack failed at the attempt but was glad when Ianto laughed along with him.

Jack sat up and decided that it was time for bed. Ianto agreed.

It had been a long day for both men but they were just glad that it was over and that they were safe.


	6. What About Us

**This story is like most of my Janto Tales, missing an alien but who cares. I like to base my stories on things that could and **_**actually **_**do**__**happen in every day life. I will try and do more stories with aliens if you prefer. But for now I'll stick to the status quo (That is a really good song in High School Musical 1). But the song I'm going to use is by a great singer who plays a Time Agent, and companion to the Doctor; John Barrowman. And the song is… What about us? **

**What About Us?**

Two years ago today was that special day. The day that Ianto had said yes to changing his life completely. He loved Jack so much that it was impossible NOT to say yes.

Jack awoke and rolled over to snuggle closer to Ianto. But Ianto wasn't there. Ianto was in the kitchen making a special breakfast for him and Jack. Ianto turned and saw Jack stood at the door.

Guess we've been talking too long

_We know what we need, separately _

_You say the honeymoon's over_

_I don't want to push_

_But what about us_

"What's this for then?" Jack asked; a wide grin spreading across his face as he inspected the food on the tray.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Jack." Ianto said, grinning at Jack's reaction.

"What?" Jack asked; the grin had disappeared and there was now a look of surprise on his face.

"Jack, you do remember don't you?" Ianto asked; his grin had also disappeared and he looked shocked.

"Remember what?"

"Jack! You've forgotten haven't you?"

"Forgotten what, Ianto?"

Ianto slammed the tray onto the counter making Jack jump and replied,

"If I have to tell you, then it's clearly not as important as I thought it was!"

Ianto deliberately pushed past Jack and stormed out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned to look at Jack before saying,

"If you don't mind, tonight I think I'll sleep in MY own bed, at MY own flat."

It's ringing in my head

_It's not what you say_

Jack and Ianto didn't speak to each other all day. Gwen wondered what was going on but didn't want to seem nosey.

It's what you haven't said

A few hours later, Gwen was ready to go home when she found Ianto sat on the couch next to the autopsy bay, and Jack stamping around the Hub at lot more as the day had gone on. She sat down next to Ianto, wrapped and arm round him and asked gently,

"What's up, love?"

Ianto turned to Gwen and replied with tearful eyes, "Jack's forgot what today is."

"You mean he forgot your anniversary?" Gwen asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"See, you know what's special about today and it's nothing to do with you. No offence."

"None taken, love." Gwen said softly, bringing Ianto into a loving hug.

"How could he forget, Gwen. Two years ago today was the day I decided to finalise my relationship with Jack. HE asked me, asked me to be his partner instead of his stupid toy!"

"You were never his toy, Ianto. I know I haven't been here as long as you or Tosh and Owen, God rest their souls but I could always tell that even when you weren't sure you loved Jack that _he_ always did. Why do you think he wants to be mortal again, Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at Gwen in surprise.

"What?"

"Let me talk some sense into Jack, Ianto." Gwen said softly, avoiding Ianto's question.

So what about us

_What about love_

_What about sayin' that we'll never give up_

Gwen headed for Jack's office, while Ianto lay down on the couch and thought about what Gwen had said.

Jack was sat at his desk, head on the table and eyes closed. Gwen opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door quietly and walked over to Jack.

"What's up, Gwen?" Jack asked, without even opening his eyes.

"I want to know why Ianto is upset."

"Gwen, I forgot something really important and I already feel like a total arse."

"Jack, you forgot…"

"Gwen, I don't want anyone reminding me. I want to prove to Ianto that I love him and I can remember our special day by myself."

Gwen looked shocked, clearly Jack did remember.

Don't wanna blame ya

_But we're in danger_

_So what about us_

He just hadn't realised that yet.

"Right, if you don't mind Jack, I'm gonna go home to my husband." Gwen said, emphasizing the word 'husband', to give Jack a little clue.

It wasn't time for Gwen to go, but Jack didn't want her to drift from her normal life outside Torchwood so decided to just let her go.

Guess we've been trying too hard

_We misunderstood _

_What's good for us_

_I'm tired emotionally inside night after night_

_We fight til we cry_

_I don't know what's wrong or right_

_Is every word you say_

_What's really on your mind_

There was something going on in Jack's office. Ianto could see Jack moving around busily in there. There was a dim light in Jack's office, not like the usual bright lights that usually illuminated it.

Ianto was done being angry, he loved Jack and knew Jack loved him. It was an important day but Ianto realised that the day didn't matter because they had always been in love. The day was just about telling everyone that and besides everyone knew anyway. Ianto searched through the kitchen drawer until he found what he was looking for.

He made his way up to Jack's office with two coffees and the card he had bought days ago. Jack heard him coming and rummaged through the desk drawer and found the card. How stupid of him, how could he have forgotten. He bought the card yesterday and that really great present.

_So what about us_

_What about love_

_What about sayin' that we never give up_

_Don't wanna blame ya_

_But we're in danger_

_So what about us_

There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in, Ianto."

Ianto opened the door and asked in surprise,

"How did you know it was me, Jack?"

"Because everyone else has gone home."

"Oh."

"Ianto, come here a minute."

"What's up Jack?" Ianto asked, stepping closer to Jack's desk.

"There's something I need you to look at, I'm wondering if it's good enough."

_When we love _

_We lie_

_When we talk _

_We hide_

_Maybe I'm searching blind_

Jack climbed down into his bedroom, searched in his bedside table and climbed up the ladders back into his office. He handed a box to Ianto. Ianto looked at in surprise.

_I'm worn out _

_Confused_

_What are we to do_

_What are we doing_

_What are we doing_

He opened the box carefully and when he saw what was in it, his eyes began to fill with tears. It was a stopwatch. Ianto picked it up and turned it over, on the back it read;

_I love you with all my heart. Jack x_

Ianto looked up at Jack; who smiled softly and asked,

"What do you think?"

_So what about us_

_What about love_

_What about sayin' that we never give up_

_Don't wanna blame ya_

_But we're in danger_

_So what about us_

"It's perfect, Jack." Ianto replied, a tear falling down his cheek.

What about love That's the one thing that we never discuss

"Are you sure, coz I could take it back and…" Jack said as he slid the stopwatch out of Ianto's hand.

Ianto snatched the watch out of Jack's grasp and replied,

"No! It's really great, and I like it."

"Good, coz I thought Gwen might like it."

"Gwen?" Ianto asked, completely gob smacked.

"Ye, why is there someone else I should give it to?" Jack asked, desperately resisting the urge to smile.

He unfortunately failed, and at that point Ianto realised that the day _had_ been important to Jack.

"I've got something too, Jack." Ianto said, continuing with Jack's mind game.

Don't wanna blame ya

_But we're in danger_

Ianto was the master of mind games. Ianto placed a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. He handed it to Jack.

Jack opened the box and saw the gift. It was only small but it was so special. It was an eternity ring and there was a message inscribed on it which read;

_You are my love, my life, my best friend and let there be a constant reminder that nothing will ever change. Ianto x _

Jack realised there were tears in his own eyes. He looked up from the gift in his hand and said,

"I'm sorry that I forgot, Ianto. It's obvious that two years ago today was an important day but with this job Yan, you just kinda loose track."

Jack looked at the floor, so Ianto walked closer to Jack and lifted his chin gently.

"Jack, it's ok. I over-reacted, love."

"But Ianto…"

"No. I already know there's something between us, Jack."

"So do I."

"Good…"

"It's a gap." Jack said, receiving a puzzled look from Ianto.

"What?"

"You said there's something between us, which if you look, is a gap."

Jack looked down between him and Jack, in a way Jack was right, there was a gap. Unfortunately that's not what Ianto was on about. But if that was the problem then Ianto would fix it. He took a step closer to Jack, closing the gap and as he did he felt not just his own but Jack's heartbeat increase too.

"That better?" Ianto asked, smiling.

"Much!" Jack replied, taking a step closer to Ianto and kissing him.

Jack carried on, forcing Ianto to walk backwards into the desk. This made Ianto sit on the desk, he reluctantly pulled away and said,

"Jack, why don't you read the card and drink your coffee. I know you like my coffees."

Jack smiled. Then leaned past Ianto, picked up a mug of coffee and handed it to him.

Ianto looked in surprise.

"You know me Ianto, I always try to be a gentleman."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack then grabbed the card and read it;

To Jack,

_Happy Anniversary. _

_Another month, _

_Another year, _

_Another smile_

_And you're still here!_

_Thanks for everything Jack. I love you so much!_

Love you always, Ianto x

"I love it, Ianto. Thank you." Jack said, placing a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips.

Jack went back round the desk and opened the drawer again. He pulled out a card and handed it to Ianto.

Ianto read the card;

_To Ianto,_

_Happy Anniversary._

_I love every minute I spend with you and I hope it never ends!_

_But more importantly I love you!_

_I always will, love Jack x_

"What do you think?" Jack asked, after Ianto had looked up from the card.

When Ianto didn't respond, Jack walked back to where Ianto was stood.

Ianto looked up and kissed Jack.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, once the kiss had broke.

"For the card and, just everything, Jack."

"You're welcome, babe. Tell you what let's finish off here then go to bed."

So an hour later, Jack and Ianto were snuggled up in bed, under warm covers.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Ianto said sleepily.

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Jack replied, placing a gentle kiss on Ianto's head.

_What about us_

_Let's talk about us_

And that was another anniversary over.


	7. Jack's Mr Right

**Did everyone like the last story? Well I've decided to bring in a well known alien… the Doctor! Ye, I know not exactly the alien you were all expecting. And that's the beauty of it. Yes the Doctor, Jack and Ianto are in a very difficult love triangle. Yes, this is part of 'The Janto Tales' collection and that's why it's a love triangle that the Doctor doesn't even know that he's involved in.**

Jack's Mr Right

Chapter 1: He's back

The Torchwood team were busy keeping a look out for unusual Rift activity, when the CCTV of the bay spotted a familiar blue box materialising into view. The sound echoed through the Hub and into Jack's office. Jack jumped up from his seat and ran into the main of the Hub.

Ianto followed him from the kitchen.

"It can't be." Jack said, in a shocked voice.

"Jack, is that him?" Gwen asked, turning to look at Jack.

"The Doctor." Ianto corrected.

"What's he doing here, though?"

"Jack, you don't think it's to do with that weird Rift activity we were dealing with last week, do you?" Ianto asked, picking up the file and handing it to Jack.

"It could be, but the Doctor's not the kind of person to be late on the 'aliens trying to invade Earth' subject. If they taught that in schools, the Doctor would get so many A*s that he could teach the history and science parts of it in one lesson." Jack replied, looking round the Hub in definite admiration.

"Oh, he's so clever is he?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Gwen he is. And why do you say it like that?"

"Well, he seems to be asking if there is a secret base around here." Gwen replied.

"What?"

"Listen." Gwen said, pulling the headphones off her head that she had just been listening through.

Jack put them on and listened.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine and his team. They're called Torchwood. Do you know if their base or whatever is around here anywhere?"

"Who the bloody hell's Torchwood. You don't mean that office block in Glasgow, do you?"

"Is that the only Torchwood there is?"

"The only one I've heard of."

"Oh, thanks."

Jack took the headphones off, and the looked closer at the CCTV.

"That's not the Doctor!"

"So who's this idiot then?" Gwen asked, pointing at the screen and giving him a funny look.

"My idiot!"

"What?" Ianto asked in disbelief.

"Ianto, I don't mean it like that. He's…"

"Your idiot. Ye, we heard Jack!" Ianto replied, storming off to the kitchen.

"Does screwing things up come naturally or does it take practice, Jack?" Gwen asked, before running off after Ianto.

"Ianto? You alright, love?"

"Ye, fine. Just making coffee for Jack's idiot. Hope he likes coffee!"

"Ianto, you know Jack loves you. Would you like him to call you his 'idiot'?"

"No! I just wish he'd remember I'm still here. You don't see him running from his office like that when I arrive, do you?"

"Ianto, you spend most of your time here. Jack can't run from his office when you arrive, coz to be honest, you never leave."

"Ye, but… It's still not fair!"

"Trust me Ianto, if life was fair then it would be easy. And what would be the point in that? After all, look at my life, not what I'd call fair would it?"

"Ok. Right let's answer one question at a time Gwen. Question no.1; I know life isn't easy and it's not supposed to be. Question no.2; No, your life hasn't exactly been fair but at least you know that Rhys loves just you and not every woman that walks by as well."

"Ianto, you hooked up with the Inter-galactic Playboy!" Gwen giggled.

"Gwen, this isn't funny." Ianto replied in a saddened tone.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. You've said once before that Jack's in awe of the Doctor."

"Ye but that wasn't the Doctor, Gwen."

"Then who is he?"

"Mickey Smith."

Both Gwen and Ianto jumped at Jack's voice.

"Gwen, could you hold the fort here while me and Ianto talk in my office?"

"Course Jack. But would you like me to let Mickey and the Doctor in, before Mickey gives away all our secrets?"

Jack smirked.

"Yes please, Gwen. That might be a good idea."

Chapter 2: "I'm sorry and I love you."

After a one sided conversation of which Jack was doing most of the talking, he looked up and saw Ianto's sad face. It was clear that all he had heard was 'Mickey Smith' and 'my idiot'.

"Ianto."

There was no response, Ianto just closed his eyes and tried to remember why he was with Jack. Ianto was startled out of his trance by Jack undoing his shirt buttons. His eyes flashed open. Jack was sat on the desk in front of Ianto.

"Thought that might get your attention." Jack smirked, still playing with Ianto's buttons.

Ianto shoved his hand away and said,

"Get off me, Jack!"

"Ianto?"

"What?" Ianto snapped.

"What's the matter?"

"Like you don't know." Ianto said, looking at the floor.

"Ianto, if this is about before then…"

"Oh look, you just found the answer to your own question!" Ianto replied, shooting Jack a dirty look.

"Ianto, let me explain…"

"No!" And that was all Ianto said before he headed for the door.

"Ianto, this isn't about Mickey is it?" Jack asked, getting of the desk and placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto got a shiver down his spine. How could he feel so much love for a man that was constantly looking at someone else.

"What?"

"This isn't about Mickey, is it?"

"Who else would it be about?"

"The Doctor. You think I'm gonna leave again, don't you?"

"What's stopping you?"

"Not what, who."

"Fine then, who's stopping you?"

"You."

"No I'm not."

"Ianto, you love me and… I love you. That's what's stopping me."

Jack placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's neck.

"How much do you love me, Jack?"

"More than you could ever imagine!" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

There was a tap on the door, so Jack tried to look professional and like he'd been talking to an employee.

"Jack, the Doctor and Mickey are here. I'm just making coffee, would you to like one?" Gwen asked, poking her head round the door.

"Ye, if you don't mind Gwen. That would be great, thanks." Jack replied as he ran his hand down Ianto's back.

Ianto started giggling slightly.

"You alright, Ianto?" Gwen asked, now looking at him properly.

"Ye Gwen, just remembering what Jack told me about Mickey and coffee." Ianto lied.

Jack's hand carried on down to Ianto's bum and then squeezed, making Ianto jump slightly.

"Ianto?"

"Sorry, silent hiccups. Had 'em since I was a kid."

"I hope you haven't had them that long Ianto, otherwise I'd see a doctor." Gwen joked.

Ianto gave her a look.

"Very funny, Gwen. Don't give up your day job." Ianto joked back.

Jack smirked and tried not to laugh. But as soon as Gwen left the room Jack burst into a fit of giggles.

"Jack, I can't believe you!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Me?" Jack giggled.

"Yes you, Jack!"

"What did I do?"

Ianto gave him a look as if silently saying 'you know what you did'.

"I'm sorry, Yan. But… that was just too irresistible." Jack said, between giggles.

"What, the fact that you could get away with grabbing my arse, or just my arse in general?"

Jack stopped giggling, looked at Ianto and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

He walked back over to Ianto.

"Weeellll… I mean, Ianto can you blame me if your arse is so irresistible and touchable?" He replied, grabbing Ianto's bum again.

"Stop it!" Ianto said, turning round to face Jack.

"Ye, like you don't enjoy it." Jack responded, wrapping an arm round Ianto's waist.

"You cheeky bugger!" Ianto exclaimed, playfully punching Jack in the arm.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed back, smirking.

Ianto smiled.

"What?"

"It's great when we can just talk, Jack. Especially when we can have a laugh. I love this job, coz it brought me to you and…"

"Ianto, stop talking and just kiss me!"

Jack pulled Ianto closer and kissed him. Jack loved the taste of Ianto; coffee and dark chocolate.

Ianto didn't want to let go of Jack so he pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss.

"Come on, it's time you met the Doctor and Mickey the Idiot or do you think Mickey Mouse is better?"

"I like the sound of Mickey Mouse, it has a certain ring to it."

Jack chuckled.

"Mickey Mouse it is then."

Chapter 3: The truth comes out

An hour later, the team, the Doctor, and Mickey were all sat in the boardroom discussing the weird Rift activity from last week.

"So this Rift activity could have been an alien trying to invade Earth and you didn't think to contact me, Jack."

"Doctor, you're always too busy showing off the TARDIS to anyone and everyone who cares!"

"Well Jack, I seem to remember you used to be under the category of 'anyone and everyone who cares'."

"Ye, well that was before I knew what your world brought with you. I mean Rose was nearly killed, twice. I was killed. And then do you learn from your lesson? No, course you don't because if we back-track there is luckily someone who is still alive; Sarah Jane Smith. Then Martha nearly got killed and Donna. Oh and while we're talking about Donna, in a way you did kill her, by wiping her memory. How many people are gonna die to keep you alive Doctor? One person, two, three…"

"Right! Stop it! Both of you!"

"Look Ianto, you don't know the Doctor like I do, he's…"

"Stop it, Jack! Or I walk, and I mean it!"

"I'm sorry, Yan." Jack said, before looking at the ground.

"Jack."

Jack looked up at Ianto; who nodded his head in the Doctor's direction.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

"It's ok, Jack. And you're right, people do get hurt whenever I'm around."

"Let's move on from this, shall we?"

"Ok so we were monitoring Rift activity last week but nothing seemed that out of the norm. Then you came and completely scrambled it."

"Ianto."

"Not you're fault, of course." Ianto said, clearly pointing out that he was going to get to that.

"Ok, so what do we do then?"

"We keep an eye out for any unusual activity and if we find any…"

"Then we follow it up." Gwen finished.

"Do you need any help?"

"I don't know. Martha and Donna are gonna be arriving soon so maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, Donna and Martha are coming here are they? Into a dangerous world?"

"Doctor." Gwen gave him a look.

"Doctor, we need a doctor and a computer techie. Martha fits the description of a doctor and Donna a computer techie." Ianto replied calmly, turning to look at Jack's impatient face.

"We lost Dr Owen Harper and our computer tech Toshiko Sato a year ago." Gwen said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, feeling rather guilty.

"Donna & Martha know about aliens and they've both done something to help them. Doctor, I job like this requires a lot of heart and that's why we've brought Martha & Donna in." Ianto said sympathetically, trying to reassure the Doctor.

Chapter 3; Sorry and Goodbye

"Ok, in that case me and Mickey will be off."

"What happened to you always picking up women?" Jack asked curiously.

He had clearly realized that the Doctor NEVER intended for any of his companions to get hurt in anyway.

"I don't want people thinking that I'm sexist, do I?"

"In other words, his charm or the TARDIS didn't work on the women so he had to settle for Mickey Mouse." Jack replied, looking at Gwen & Ianto and sniggering slightly.

"Hey! You travelled with him as well Captain Cheesecake!"

"Cheesecake?" Ianto & Gwen asked, puzzled.

"It's Beefcake, and would you prefer Mickey the Idiot instead?"

"No, I'd prefer Mickey Smith. My actual name."

"In that case, nice to meet you, Mickey Smith. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack replied with his signature grin and holding a hand out for Mickey to shake.

"Whatever, Jack." Mickey said, stropping slightly.

"We'll be of then."

"Not without a goodbye, Doctor." replied a voice behind the Doctor, which made him jump slightly.

"Martha Jones. Seems like a life-time since I last saw you."

"New face." Martha said.

"I like it." Donna replied, eyeing up the Doctor.

"Donna Noble. I thought you said I was too thin."

"Ye, that was before you changed your face, well before you changed everything. Now you look quite macho, a bit like Jack." Donna responded, winking at Jack.

"Donna, what have I told you about flirting with my guy?"

"Oh so I'm your guy now, am I?"

"Definitely!"

"And you know what, I don't mind that one bit!" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, before walking past and grabbing his bum again.

"Jack!"

"Guys, could you feel each other up in your own time please."

"You could always join us, Gwen. You think Rhys would be up for a four some?" Jack asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't you even dare, Jack!"

"Jack!" Martha, Donna and Mickey exclaimed.

"What? You've given up the… what's the best term?"

"Playboy lifestyle?"

"Play…what? Martha Jones!" The Doctor stuttered in shock. "Ok then. So you've given up the Playboy lifestyle, as Martha puts it, then Jack?"

"Yes, I have."

"I couldn't believe it either, Doctor. But looks like whatever happened to Jack on board the Valiant a few years back, completely changed him."

"For the better, I hope."

"Definitely." Ianto nodded, directing it more to Jack than to the Doctor.

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled.

Ianto smiled back sweetly.

Ianto looked even more attractive when he smiled, if that was possible.

Jack knew that he loved Ianto so much.

Without hesitation Jack walked back over to Ianto and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"So are you two gonna stay for awhile or are you thinking of taking for the stars?"

"If it's ok we're gonna head off. I've heard rumours that my daughter is alive and kicking alien invasions."

"What?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Doctor, that's great news!" Martha exclaimed, grabbing the Doctor in her arms and hugging him tight.

"Martha, can't breathe. Martha, I can't BREATHE."

"Oh, sorry. But that is fantastic news, Doctor."

"It's brilliant news, Doctor." Donna added in.

"I know, that's why I want to find her." The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"Wait a minute, back up here. Since when did you have a daughter?" Jack asked, completely puzzled.

"Oh, complicated story."

"I'd like to know as well." Mickey butted in.

"Went to a planet called Messaline, there was a war going on between humans and some aliens called the Hath. The argument started over a game of cards. The prize in the war was this ball of gas called 'The Breathe Of Life'. It basically existed to create new life, make planets habitable. Both the humans & the Hath had progeneration machines; basically splits cells that are taken from the back of the hand which like both mum & dad without the… well you know. And I had to stick my hand in & my daughter Jenny came out."

"How did you come up with the name Jenny?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Is there something wrong with the name Jenny?"

"No, I like it. It's a nice name."

"Donna came up with it actually."

"Well done, Donna."

"So go on, you might as well finish the story before you leave."

"You're very impatient, Jack."

"Don't I know it." Ianto added.

"Anyway, she was brilliant, Jack. She could have killed people like the rest of the soldiers but she didn't. She realized that she had a choice. She was…"

"Just like her father…" Jack finished.

"Ye, you could say that."

"Jack, is it alright if I go with the Doctor? Last time I saw her was before she died and we weren't exactly best friends."

"Can I go as well please, Jack?"

"Ye, sure. Doctor, make sure you take care of them. They're part of my team now, and I don't want anything to happen to them. Make sure you bring Jenny back when you find her, I'd really like to meet her."

"Course I will, Jack."

"Can I still stay with you, Doctor. I mean Jenny sounds kinda hot, you know what I mean."

"Mickey, the chances of you getting with my daughter are very slim."

Everyone giggled slightly.

"But Doctor…"

"Mickey, the Doctor's a dad now, and dads are INCREDIBLY protective of their children, especially their daughters." Martha said, after she'd stopped giggling.

"Oh Jack, you seem to have contact with my companions so how is Sarah?"

"I spoke to her last week; told her about the Rift activity and she wanted to know if it was you. You should have heard the disappointment in her voice Doctor, when I told her that it wasn't you. She misses you, Doctor. Call her."

"I will."

"I mean it, Doctor."

"Jack, I promise I'll call her. In fact, Martha have you got her number?"

"Here." Jack threw his phone to the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled out the mobile that Martha had given him a few years ago and typed Sarah Jane's number into it. He then pressed the call button; after a few rings a teenager answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, is that Luke?"

"Ye, who's this?"

"Luke, it's the Doctor. Is your mum there?"

The Doctor was almost over joyed to be able to call Sarah Jane a mum.

"Ye, I'll just get her."

"Oh Luke before you do, don't tell her who it is coz I really want to speak to her. If that means her shouting at me for not keeping in touch then so be it."

"Ok."

Luke's voice could be heard shouting 'Mum, it's a call for you'.

"Hello."

"Hi, Sarah Jane."

"Doctor?"

"Ye, I'm sorry I've not been in touch but there's stuff been going on. You know, after the Earth moved, ok was moved. But you know what I mean."

"It's good to hear from you, Doctor."

"It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"A year, Doctor."

"I'm sorry… again."

"It's a busy life you lead, Doctor."

"Ye but I shouldn't forget my friends, should I?"

"It's ok, Doctor."

"How's Luke?"

"He's fine. He's tough and bounces back easily."

"Like his mum then, is he?"

"Nothing like his mum, she's a nasty, disgusting alien."

"Ok, like his even better adoptive mum. I know that Luke loves you more than her though."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're brilliant and wonderful. And better than her."

Sarah Jane went quiet for a moment.

"You ok?"

"Ye, fine. Doctor, I'm afraid I have to go, Luke wants me to make his tea. We only ever eat tea together occasionally. He's always round at his mate Clive's house or whoever's."

"It's alright, don't worry. You go & eat tea with your son and live your life, Sarah Jane. Otherwise, one day who find it's all gone."

"Ciya Doctor. Keep in touch."

"Ciya Sarah. I will, I promise, and take care."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Sarah Jane rung up and the Doctor put his mobile back in his pocket.

"Well, we'll be off then Jack."

"Ciya Doctor, bring them back safe please."

"I will. Bye guys and girls." The Doctor replied, turning and smiling at Gwen.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen ran to Gwen's work station and watched the CCTV; the TARDIS disappearing, taking three of their friends with him.


	8. The Karaoke King

**This is an idea I got from a brilliant person; TorchwoodFour, who wrote one of my fave stories: Ianto Jones' Diary**_**.**_** So thank you for helping to inspire me to write a new chapt for The Janto Tales**_**.**_** Lots of Janto fluff of course with bits of Gwys. For anybody who knows the Jonas Brothers, the song in my story is 'When you look me in the eyes'. If you don't know the Jonas Brothers and you like cute guys, then find out who they are! For those of you who do then you'll probably know why I chose this song. PS. Sorry for taking so long to post this chapt it's just that my pen-drive isn't working at the moment and my internet is still down so I have to go to the library or on to a school's comp to post my chapters now. If you carry on giving me great reviews like you have been, then I'll carry on. Otherwise, this will be the LAST chapter of The Janto Tales. ****P.S Sorry, when I was reading this back I realised how many mistakes were in it, my only excuse is that I was really tired when I typed this chapter. But I've sorted it out now so I hope it is easy to understand now.**

Karaoke King

Chapter 1: "How sweet!"

It was 7am when Gwen arrived at the Hub (_wow, I'm early_. She thought to herself), but it was unusually quiet. No sound what so ever. Normally Gwen would arrive to Jack chasing Ianto around, then of which Gwen would cough slightly to let them know she had arrived. Jack would look at her and grin but Ianto would look up and straighten out his suit, blushing slightly. It was always hard to believe that they'd been together almost three years; from the way Ianto always reacted anyway. But today was different, no sign of Jack sexually harassing Ianto. Gwen went over to her workstation and looked at the calendar for a sign that she was missing something. Of course. That's it. Then Gwen heard the distinct sound of singing, it was quiet and soft but it was definitely someone singing. Gwen realised it was coming from Jack's office; she was strangely drawn to it.

_If the heart is always searchin'_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been lookin' for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

Gwen walked into Jack's office and realized the singing was in Jack's room.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Eyes fluttered open, and a gentle hand ran through the sleepy American's hair.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more I realize_

_I can find my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

Ianto was sat on the bed next to Jack's sleepy figure.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

"Can you sing to me every morning, Ianto?" Jack asked, smiling softly.

"If you want, Jack." Ianto replied, still running his fingers through Jack's hair.

Gwen sat down in Jack's chair silently, just listening to the way they spoke to each other when no one else was around. Anyone else listening would have thought that it was cheesy, but not Gwen. The way they spoke was sweet and romantic. Rhys had trying singing to Gwen in the morning once; it was Gwen's favourite song but unfortunately, it was one that Rhys didn't know that well so he spent half the time humming.

"We should get up, ya' know." Ianto said, a sound of reluctance in his voice.

"Ianto Jones, it almost sounds as though you don't want to get up!" Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

He sat up so that he was in front of Ianto.

"Oh, so now you're awake." Ianto replied, before pushing Jack back against the bed playfully.

Before Ianto could react, Jack pulled Ianto down so that he was now lying on top of Jack.

"What if I don't want to get up?" Grinned Jack.

"Well, if Gwen isn't here by now then she will be in a bit, so will Martha and Donna. And Gwen'll be suspicious of the fact that you're not sexually harassing me like normal."

"Is that a suggestion, Ianto Jones?" Jack raised an eyebrow and had that glint in his eye.

"No Jack, it's an observation and most probably a fact."

Ianto shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"Maybe you're right, it probably is time to get up." Jack said softly, running his hand through Ianto's hair and then down his back.

Ianto smiled, closing his eyes and putting his head down on Jack's chest. Despite Jack wanting to get Ianto up, Jack thought that a little lie-in wouldn't do any harm so he just carried on running his fingers through Ianto's hair gently.

"Ianto, babe as much as I love watching you sleep, it is time to get up."

Ianto murmured but made no attempt to get up.

Jack sighed. "Ianto, come on. Remember Gwen, how she always wants a coffee when she gets here coz Rhys' a crap. Then there's Donna and Martha, they'll want coffee as well."

Gwen tried not to giggle but the urge was hard to resist so she quietly ran out of Jack's office, then giggled before returning and asking softly,

"Jack? Ianto? Are you guys here?"

"Ye Gwen, we'll be up in a minute." Jack shouted a little so that Gwen could hear him, this woke Ianto up and he was quickly on his feet grabbing a fresh suit out of the wardrobe.

"Ok guys, I'll be at my workstation." Gwen replied, before giggling to herself and leaving the office.

"Now you're up then." Jack said, watching as Ianto's reflection tried to do his tie as quickly as possible.

Jack pulled on his pants and walked over to Ianto. He turned Ianto round to face him and did his tie, before pulling him forward for a kiss.

"Jack, I need to make a coffee for Gwen."

Ianto tried to move for the ladder but Jack held him tighter.

"Jack."

"Ianto."

"Jack, don't play mind-games with me." Ianto paused, looking very serious. "I'm the master of mind-games." He tried to hide a grin but as soon as it was showing, Ianto couldn't stop.

"Stop it, Ianto."

"Stop what, Jack?" Ianto asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, Ianto." Jack said, his nerve was stronger that Ianto's so he could hide a smile better.

"Jack, I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are!" Jack was getting impatient and placed his hands on his hips.

Ianto took this opportunity to run for it.

"Ciya upstairs, Jack."

Before Jack could stop him, Ianto was already up the ladder and in running out of Jack's office.

Chapter 2: Ianto and Jack

Jack climbed up the ladder after him and protested,

"That's not fair!"

"Oh no, did I miss Ianto's escape?" Gwen moaned.

"Yep, you did." Ianto replied, smirking.

"Oh damn!" Gwen grinned, winking at Ianto.

"Would you like a coffee, Gwen?" Ianto asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I'd kill for one!"

Ianto paused and turned to look at Gwen.

"Gwen, you only have to ask ya' know, there's no need to turn to murder." Ianto smiled sweetly.

"Ok. Please can I have a coffee, love?"

"Certainly Gwen."

Ianto turned to Jack and asked if he wanted one as well.

"Only if I get a kiss as an apology for you running off earlier." Jack replied, as he walked across the Hub towards Ianto. Jack pulled Ianto closer.

"Is it a deal?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and then went back to her screen.

"Ok then."

Jack smiled before kissing Ianto softly.

"I'll take that coffee now, if you don't mind."

"Ok."

Chapter 3: More than just a Tea-Boy!

An hour and a half later, everyone was at the Hub and had drunk their coffee. They were now ready for what the job would throw at them.

"You know Ianto, I don't know how any of us would get any work done without your coffee." Donna said, after her THIRD coffee of the morning.

"Course, coz God forbid that a might be an actual person and not part of that damn coffee machine!" Ianto mumbled.

Jack heard this and shot a look at Donna.

"Ianto, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…"

"Don't worry Donna, Owen used to call me Tea-Boy." Ianto replied, before heading off to the kitchen.

Jack went after him, but when Donna stood up Martha just sat her down and replied softly,

"Let Jack talk to him, he knows what you meant and Jack has… a way with word, so to speak."

Martha's eyes moved towards the kitchen, then back to a guilty-feeling Donna.

"It's ok, Donna."

"Was Owen mean to him?" Donna directed the question to Gwen; who had been here longer.

"Well, he called him Tea-Boy and he'd say a few hurtful things but I think Ianto would probably agree that he was more mean towards Tosh. If he'd only took the time to notice her for the sweet and beautiful person she was and not took more notice of the bloody dead bodies in the morgue… ARGH! He was an arse, does that answer the question."

"Apparently, after Tosh had been shot and had dragged herself down into the autopsy bay she managed to talk to Owen and calm him down."

"Yeah, we watched the CCTV afterwards and Owen could be heard screaming and like you said Martha, Tosh managed to calm him down. I guess he finally saw Tosh. There was also a few hours before, according to the young lad Owen saved, Tosh didn't want Owen to stay in the building but Owen didn't want anything to happen to her. He took her outside away from the danger, kissed her then went back in."

Gwen quickly wiped away the tears, but Martha noticed and said gently,

"Gwen, me and Donna don't want to replace anyone especially not Tosh and Owen."

Jack was trying to calm down a slightly angry Ianto.

"Dammit!" Ianto exclaimed, as he slammed his hand down on the counter smashing the cup that was in his hand. Blood dripped from Ianto's hand and he cursed loudly as Jack gently grabbed hold of his hand and washed away the blood under the tap.

Ianto flinched slightly at the first touch of the water, then relaxed and leaned against Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his free arm round Ianto and pulled him closer.

"I know it hurts, Ianto but it will get better."

"Jack, it's only a cut, of course it will get better."

Jack turned off the tap, making Ianto look up at him.

"I don't mean the cut, Ianto. Though if it will make it better…" Jack said, bringing Ianto's hand up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the cut.

Ianto smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Jack."

"I'm always here for you, Ianto. Whenever you need me." Jack spoke softly, running a hand through Ianto's hair.

"Jack, you're here for everyone." Ianto stated matter-of-factly.

"You're special, Ianto. After all, you don't see me running my hand through everyone else's hair or holding them like his or…" Jack said, shifting Ianto so that he was holding him properly.

"Or what, Jack?" Ianto asked curiously.

Jack pulled Ianto closer for a kiss.

"Now I see." Ianto smiled.

"Donna didn't mean what she said the way it was interpreted."

"Do you think I over-reacted, Jack?" Ianto's face saddened.

"No, I just mean that Donna was complimenting your coffee but I don't think she realised that she offended you. And I also don't think she meant to, ok love."

"Yeah, I'm fine and it has got better, thanks."

"The cut or what Donna said?"

"Well, the kiss made the cut better, maybe a kiss might make what Donna said better." A cheeky smile formed on Ianto's face.

"How do you know that will work?"

"I don't but it's worth a try."

Jack kissed Ianto again; while he did, Ianto pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I think I feel better already." Ianto replied with a cheeky wink.

Chapter 4: The talents of Jack Harkness. 

"Ianto, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, what I meant was that your coffee is really great and of course you're separate from the machine. After all, I don't think the coffee machine could hold a gun or walk around, ya' know what I mean." Donna said, apologetically.

Ianto managed to keep a straight face and replied, "I wouldn't underestimate the talents of the coffee machine.

Donna looked a little shocked so Ianto smiled and said,

"I'm joking, Donna."

For a second, Ianto was sure that Donna wasn't convinced.

"Sarcastic bugger."

They both started laughing, which quite surprised Jack, especially after the conversation that he had just had with Ianto.

Gwen and Martha just smiled.

"So what talents does the coffee machine have?"

"Mmm… well, it can make coffee."

"That's not a talent!" Donna exclaimed.

"If you've tried Jack's coffee it is." Ianto looked over to Jack and smirked.

"You lying mare!" Jack exclaimed, walking across the Hub to Ianto.

"Gwen, am I lying?"

"Not really." Gwen replied, not quite sure of what Jack might say next.

"Honestly! You people are so… what's the word?"

"Cheeky, daft, right, maybe?"

"Ye, OI! You are not right at all!"

Ianto smirked.

Jack pouted at Ianto, pretending to be upset.

"Oh look, it's the pouty face." Gwen giggled.

"The what face?" Martha and Donna both asked.

"The face Jack always turns on Ianto to get him to see his side."

"Well, I wouldn't say I necessarily use it to get him to see my side. Sometimes I just use it to turn him on then…"

"JACK!" The girls shouted.

"We really don't wanna know, Jack." Gwen put in, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

Jack grinned at Ianto, who looked back at him in mock disgust.

Jack then winked at Ianto and went back to his office.

Before he went through the door, he turned on his heels and asked,

"Ianto, could I have another coffee please?"

"Course, Jack."

Chapter 5: Mr Bond or Mr Jones?

10 minutes later, Ianto reappeared from the kitchen and was heading for Jack's office.

Ianto tapped lightly on the office door.

"Come in, Ianto."

"How did you know it was me, Jack?"

"I've been expecting you Mr Jones." Jack replied, quoting from one of the James Bond films.

"It's Mr Bond, Jack." Ianto stated, shutting the door behind him.

A smiled formed on Jack's face then he replied,

"I don't want Mr Bond, I want Mr Jones."

He stood up and walked to Ianto's side of the desk.

"Why's that, Jack?" Ianto asked, knowing what Jack was going to do next, he placed the cups down on the desk.

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, pulled him close and replied,

"Coz Mr Jones is more gorgeous in a suit than Mr Bond, not mentioning how fantastic he looks out of it."

"Who, me or Bond?"

"Oh, definitely you."

Ianto smiled then kissed Jack softly.

"Do you remember what day it is today, Jack?"

"How could I forget?" Jack asked, smiling.

"You did last year." Ianto mumbled, looking at the floor.

Jack would have made a joke, until he saw Ianto's sad face. He lifted Ianto's chin and replied,

"Course I remember, Ianto. It was the best day of my life, and probably the best decision I'll ever make. I won't ever forget this day, especially not when you're gone." Jack stroked Ianto's cheek gently.

"Jack, I just wanna say…" Jack cut Ianto off by a gentle loving kiss.

"It doesn't matter, babe."

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you too." Jack replied, eyes brimming with tears. Jack unwillingly let a tear fall, which Ianto wiped away softly.

"Are we getting the others to leave early…"

"Don't you think it will look suspicious?" A cheeky smile crossed Jack's face and there was that usual glint in his eye.

"Let me finish, Jack, are we getting the others to leave early tonight. Get that, Jack. Tonight."

Jack's smiled vanished and he pouted again.

"No, Jack."

"Please can we…"

"No!" Ianto exclaimed.

"We have to protect the earth, Jack. Our shifts will be over soon, then we can spend some time together, ok?"

"Ok." Jack replied, still pouting.

"Come 'ere." Ianto pulled Jack forward for a kiss.

Jack held Ianto tighter and deepened the kiss.

"I can't wait for tonight."

There was that cheeky smile again.

"Jack, stop it."

"Stop what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Having dirty thoughts."

"Oh, who is actually having dirty thoughts, Ianto Jones?"

"I'm not, I just know you too well, Jack Harkness."

Chapter 6: The talents of Ianto Jones

The Rift had been unusually quiet and it was actually starting to worry the team. Now that was unusual, the team worrying about quiet rift activity. Gwen was quite happy though, it meant she could have tea with Rhys as planned. If she was allowed to leave early.

"Jack, I was just wondering if I would be allowed to leave early coz the Rift is really quiet and Rhys is making tea. I know it's only 8 but would I?"

"Course you can, Gwen. In fact I'm gonna let you all go early."

"Thanks, Jack." Gwen replied, grabbing her coat.

"So Donna, Martha, I want you to go home and live your lives."

"But Jack, I have to do…" Martha protested.

"Martha, forget it. Just go home to Tom, will you?"

"Ciya, guys." Donna said, practically running out through the cog door.

"Ciya, Donna." They all replied, looking slightly bewildered.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Martha replied, sounding slightly defeated.

"Ciya tomorrow." Gwen waved then went over to Martha,

"Do you want a lift, Martha?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Gwen."

"Ciya tomorrow then." Martha sounded slightly happier.

Jack watched as the girls walked through the cog door and disappeared into the lift, he then went to the kitchen to where Ianto was finishing washing the pots.

"Do you need a hand, or two?" Jack asked as he snuck up behind Ianto and snaked his arms round Ianto's waist.

"Now isn't that a neat trick, Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"I've just grown two extra arms." Ianto replied, jokingly.

"Very neat trick." Jack agreed.

"And in answer to your question, no I don't need a hand coz I've finished now." Ianto said, placing the last cup on the drainer to dry.

"Are we going out then, or are we just gonna go straight back to yours? After all we end up there anyway."

Ianto turned around to see that usual smirk on Jack's face.

"I think we should go out for a change. I mean, you're always telling the others to live their lives outside of Torchwood so why don't we go out for once?"

"Ok, where do you wanna go?"

"Well, it's Tuesday…mmm… It's Karaoke Night at that pub I always go to. Remember the one where I met Dan…"

Ianto got slightly upset at the mention of Dan's name. The memory of that night was as clear as if had only been yesterday, but it was actually three years ago.

"Yan, don't you remember what I told you then? Don't listen to what Dan said, you're really wonderful and gorgeous. I meant it, babe." Jack said, pulling Ianto closer.

Of course Ianto remembered, when someone says something like that, it is impossible to forget it.

Ianto looked up at Jack and without any hesitation, kissed him. He felt Jack hold him tighter, as though he was scared of what might happen to Ianto if he let go.

"Come on, let's go." Ianto said, heading for the door.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and said softly,

"Only if you're sure, babe."

"Course I am. I'm not gonna let what Dan said affect me, besides I think that waitress really took to me." Ianto smiled, probably one of the most genuine smiles in a while.

"As long as you tell her that now you're spoken for." Jack sounded slightly jealous.

"And crush a poor woman's dreams, wouldn't dream of it."

"Be careful, Ianto. You might not make it to the pub in a minute."

"Is someone jealous, Jack?" Ianto asked, with a sly smile.

"No, of course I'm not." Jack replied, very defensively.

"Ye right." Ianto rolled his eyes dramatically.

Chapter 7: Thanks for the (not so good) memories

Jack and Ianto entered the pub, and Ianto was glad to see that the waitress who had been so sweet to him was still working (here).

"Hello stranger. Not seen you here in ages. How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks… Abbie." Ianto replied, looking at the waitress's nametag.

"I'm glad. Sorry I didn't catch your name that night."

"Ianto Jones." Ianto held out a hand for her to shake.

She took it and replied,

"Nice to meet you, Ianto Jones. And who's this rather gorgeous looking guy?"

"Jack Harkness." Jack replied, taking a notion from Ianto and holding out a hand for her to shake.

Again she took it and gave the same reply,

"Nice to meet you, Jack Harkness."

"So what are you too doing here then tonight, interested in the karaoke?" She turned and looked at Ianto.

"You're a really good singer ya' know. You should get up and sing again. You really had the crowd going last time." She smiled at Ianto sweetly.

"I might do."

"Good. Are you any good at singing, Jack?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I was the next Phil Collins or… the Jonas brothers, but I am quite good."

"Ooo, the Jonas brothers are soo cute!" Abbie replied, smiling cutely at the thought of them.

"They are actually." Ianto agreed.

"OI!" Jack exclaimed, looking totally horrified.

"What? I'm only saying." Ianto replied, innocently. "He gets really jealous." Ianto told Abbie.

"I do not!" Jack exclaimed, making Abbie giggle.

"Ok, so let's move on from the Jonas Brothers then. Are you gonna sing, Ianto?"

"Might do, not sure yet."

"I think you're a wonderful singer, Ianto. You should sing here again, you sung really well this morning."

"Oh, did ya'?" Abbie asked cheekily.

"How long have we known you, is it five minutes?"

"About that, yeah."

"Alright, I'll sing. If it will get you two off my case."

"Well it is our anniversary, we might as well do something special."

"Ok."

"Congratulations, guys." Abbie said cheerfully.

Ianto jumped onto the stage and spoke to the whole pub,

"Hey everyone, I don't know if any of you remember me but I've sung here before and it was about three years ago. It wasn't anything to do with the pub, it was actually to do with one of my friends but I've moved on now and it's thanks to one particular person. So thank you."

_When I'm With You_

_When I'm with you,_

_when I'm with you,_

_when I'm with you you you_

_you… when I'm with you_

_What good's a memory_

_Without you there with me_

_The morning sun ain't the same without you here_

_You are the summer breeze_

_The wind blowing through the trees_

_You make the loneliness all just disappear_

_Nothing replaces your touch_

_Never stop believing in us_

_They try to break us but we stand strong in love_

_They'll be no distance too far_

_I gotta be where you are_

_(right where you are)_

_I don't wanna face this world alone_

_Without you by my side_

_You're the only one that makes it feel like home_

_And I need you in my life_

_When you're not around I'm feeling_

_Like a piece of me is missing_

_When it feels like the day is closing in_

_Somehow I find the faith to make it through_

_When I'm with you,_

_When I'm with you,_

_When I'm with you you you _

_You… when I'm with you_

_What good's a photograph_

_If you're not in the other half_

_Why even dream if I'm not dreaming of you_

_You make me a better man_

_Promise I'll do all I can_

_Your love keeps bringing me closer to the truth_

_(bridge)_

_Nothing replaces your touch_

_Never stop believing in us_

_They try to break us but we stand strong in love_

_They'll be no distance too far_

_I gotta be where you are_

_(right where you are)_

_(chorus)_

_When I'm with you,_

_When I'm with you,_

_When I'm with you you you _

_You… when I'm with you_

_I questioned whether time or fate_

_Would ever show me a sign_

_The moment I saw you that's when I knew_

_I feel it when I'm with you_

_(chorus)_

The crowd was silent; the emotion of the song had really taken their breath away. They ABSOLOUTELY loved Ianto, the way he sung every song so beautifully.

The next thing Ianto knew was he was being encouraged to sing another song.

_Pictures In My Head_

_Thank you for tomorrow_

_when you're gonna call me_

_Thank you for the weekend_

_when you're gonna see me_

_Thank you for the memories_

_we haven't made yet _

_You've always been a part of me_

_even before we met_

_Thank you in advance_

_for the love you'll give me_

_I've had a glance of the good life_

_You'll be there_

_when nobody believes me_

_I've gone through it all in my head_

_I can see me looking at you_

_At the start of the day for all of my life_

_I can see me dying to hold you_

_On the way when_

_I'm driving home at night_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head, yeah_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head_

_Thank you for tomorrow_

_when you're gonna call me_

_Thank you for the weekend when _

_you're gonna see me_

_Thank you in advance_

_for the time you'll notice_

_I'm all you've wanted all of your life_

_Thank you for every single moment_

_I've gone through it all in my mind_

_I can see me looking at you_

_At the start of the day for all of my life_

_I can see me dying to hold you_

_On the way when_

_I'm driving home at night_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head, yeah_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head _

_Thank you for the best times_

_thank you for the journey_

_I can see me looking at you_

_At the start of the day for all of my life_

_I can see me dying to hold you_

_On the way when_

_I'm driving home at night_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head, yeah_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head._

Jack stood there smiling and watching Ianto blush at all the attention. Ianto met Jack's eyes and smiled, making Jack smile then give him a wink.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna give my voice a little rest." Ianto said, jumping off the stage and walking over to Jack.

Jack wrapped his arms around the young Welshman's waist and pulled him forward for a kiss.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but no doubt not as much fun as with just you." Ianto gave Jack a cheeky smile.

"Patience Ianto."

"Ok then."

"Do you want a drink, babe?"

"Ye, please."

Jack and Ianto sat down with their drinks, just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh My Gosh, you are such a great singer!" A young Welshwoman exclaimed, smiling at Ianto.

"Thanks." Ianto replied, slightly bewildered

"Well, keep singing coz you are really good."

"Ok, will do." Ianto was still slightly shocked.

An hour later, Jack was driving him and Ianto back to Ianto's flat. Luckily, Jack hadn't drunk as much as he usually did. Jack looked over to Ianto, at first he thought he was just staring out the window but then he realised Ianto's breathing was shallower. Jack smiled, he loved watching Ianto sleep and the events of the night had obviously really tired him out. Jack placed his hand on Ianto's leg, making Ianto smile in his sleep. That's something else that was in a long list of things that Jack loved about Ianto.

Jack pulled up outside Ianto's flat, but Ianto was still sound asleep. Jack got out the car and walked round to the passenger seat.

"Ianto." He spoke softly, so as not to startle him.

"Mmm…" Ianto mumbled.

"Ianto, we're back at your flat, babe."

"Ok."

"Come on, wake up love. Just until we get inside, then you can go back to sleep." Jack said, gently lifting Ianto out of the SUV.

"Jack?"

"What's up, Ianto?"

"I am soo tired. I feel like I've been up for days on end."

"Well, let's get you in then. Ianto, can you do us a favour please, love?"

"What, Jack?"

"Sleep in tomorrow."

"What?" Ianto's eyes flashed open in shock.

"You're always up early and it can't be good for your health, getting such little sleep."

"But Jack, what about our job? I mean…"

"Stuff the job, Ianto. Your health is more important to me, than the job."

Ianto shifted closer to Jack, he couldn't believe how sweet Jack was being.

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, babe."

Jack finally managed to get Ianto into his flat, without doing damage to either man.

When they were both curled up in bed, Ianto said sleepily,

"Happy Anniversary, Jack."

"Happy Anniversary, Ianto."

"Love you, sweet."

"Love you too, babe."

Jack heard Ianto fall asleep and instinctively pulled him closer. He placed a gentle kiss on the young Welshman's head and promptly fell asleep.

**Alternative Ending**

**Btw this comes just after '**"Ooo, the Jonas brothers are soo cute!" Abbie replied, smiling cutely at the thought of them.**' instead of what I've written above. I hav to admit in the following ending there are more songs! So here it is, hope I've cleared evrything up 4 evry1!**

"Ooo, the Jonas brothers are soo cute!" Abbie replied, smiling cutely at the thought of them.

"They are quite good looking." Ianto replied.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"He gets a little jealous." Ianto informed Abbie.

This made Abbie giggle.

"I do not!"

"Now he's in denial." Ianto continued.

"Don't worry, my boyfriend was always like that when I looked at guys. Until he realised that he liked guys as well."

"Oh, so you're single then?" Ianto asked, trying to hide a giggle.

"Ye, but I don't mind. Means I can look at cute guys and not get in trouble." She smiled at Ianto.

"Hands off you, he's spoken for." Jack replied jokingly, wrapping an arm round Ianto and pulling him closer.

"Sorry." Ianto replied, shrugging his shoulders at Abbie. "You'll find some good looking guy one day."

"Hopefully one that's straight."

The three giggled.

After a very interesting conversation with Abbie, Jack and Ianto sat down with their drinks listening to people 'try' and sing.

"You could give them a run for their money, Yan." Jack whispered.

"Jack, it's supposed to be our anniversary and I'm not gonna leave you sitting here while everyone listens to me singing."

"Go on, Yan. I don't mind, and I'd love to hear you sing again." Jack replied, kissing Ianto softly.

"Alright then."

Ianto jumped up onto the stage and introduced himself, while thinking of a suitable song to sing. Then one came to him.

_Thank you for tomorrow_

_when you're gonna call me_

_Thank you for the weekend_

_when you're gonna see me_

_Thank you for the memories_

_we haven't made yet_

_You've always been a part of me_

_even before we met_

_Thank you in advance_

_for the love you'll give me_

_I've had a glance of the good life_

_You'll be there_

_when nobody believes me_

_I've gone through it all in my mind_

_I can see me looking at you_

_At the start of the day for all my life_

_I can see me dying to hold you_

_On the way when_

_I'm driving home at night_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head, yeah _

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in head_

_Thank you for tomorrow_

_when you're gonna call me_

_Thank you for the weekend when_

_you're gonna see me_

_Thank you in advance_

_for the time you'll notice_

_I'm all you've wanted all of your life_

_Thank you for every single moment_

_I've gone through it all in my mind_

_I can see me looking at you_

_At the start of the day for all my life_

_I can see me dying to hold you_

_On the way when_

_I'm driving home at night_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head, yeah _

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in head_

_Thank you for the best times,_

_thank you for the journey..._

_I can see me looking at you_

_At the start of the day for all my life_

_I can see me dying to hold you_

_On the way when_

_I'm driving home at night_

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in my head, yeah _

_I've got these pictures in my head_

_These pictures in head_

The crowd went wild, they thought Ianto was amazing.

Jack watched and listened to every word Ianto sang. Knowing he meant every one. Jack wished that he could think of a song to sing back. Then he remembered one that he had loved from the moment he had heard it.

Ianto came off the stage and sat back down with Jack. Almost immediately, Jack stood up and got onto the stage. Ianto looked slightly confused but remained seated and just watched Jack.

_The way you say the things you do_

_The softness of the words you choose_

_The times that you can read my mind_

_And take my worries__ outta__ sight_

_The fingers touching on my lips_

_That say a kiss is still a kiss_

_And when you look at me I see_

_I see the pain that you had to feel_

_You must have had a broken heart_

_To love me the way you do_

_Must have been so torn apart_

_I can see it when I look at you_

_Oh the meaning that is in your eyes_

_The love you give will never die_

_and I knew right from the start_

_You must have had a broken heart_

_You seem to have that certain smile_

_I can't forget after a while_

_The day you walked into the room_

_At once I knew the hurt_

_that you've been through_

_You must have had a broken heart_

_To love me the way you do_

_Must have been so torn apart_

_I can see it when I look at you_

_Oh the meaning that is in your eyes_

_The love you give will never die_

_and I knew right from the start_

_You must have had a broken heart_

_Sometimes, when it's late at night_

_And I see your face in the firelight_

_Showing all the love you have for me_

_Well I love you as much_

_You must have had a broken heart_

_To love me the way you do_

_Must have been so torn apart_

_I can see it when I look at you_

_Oh the meaning that is in your eyes_

_The love you give will never die_

_and I knew right from the start_

_You must have had a broken heart_

_Sometimes, sometimes_

_Must of had a broken heart, yeah_

_for the meaning that is in your eyes_

_The love you give will never die_

_and I knew right from the start_

_You must have had a broken heart _

_sometimes _

Ianto thought he was going to cry, he didn't realize Jack felt that strongly about him.

Jack sat back down with Ianto and asked,

"What did you think?"

"That was wonderful, Jack. It was so beautiful." Ianto replied, then he kissed Jack.

Ianto stood up and got back on stage.

"I'm sorry but this is my last song… of the evening. I might come round more often though."

The crowd went crazy at this comment and Ianto smiled.

_If the heart is always searchin'_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been lookin' for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more I realize_

_I can find my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

All the women in the crowd were in tears, what a beautiful song.

"Goodnight everyone. I'm gonna go now and spend some time with the guy I love."

Everyone was shocked. Except it wasn't the shocked expression Ianto was expecting. It was more of a 'how could a cute guy like him be gay'. It was so refreshing. Ianto smiled again, then went back over to Jack.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go home." Ianto replied, holding out a hand for Jack to take.

"Ok." Jack replied with a smile, taking Ianto's hand and standing up.

"It's time we spent some time together properly." Ianto said with a smile.

"Come on then." Jack wrapped an arm round Ianto and pulled him closer.

Both men said goodbye to Abbie, walked out of the pub and headed for the SUV.

"You ok, Yan?" Jack asked, when they were both in the car.

"Fine." Ianto replied with a half smile.

"Sure?" Jack asked, trying to press the matter further.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Ianto smiled.

"Good. It's getting late, let's go home."

"Ok, can we…" Ianto yawned.

"You get some sleep, babe." Jack said gently, stroking Ianto's hair softly.

A few minutes later, Ianto was fast asleep and Jack was driving rather steadily, which was quite unusual. Jack kept one eye on the road and one on his sleeping lover. Ianto looked rather cute and peaceful when he was sleeping.

Before Jack realized it, he was outside the Hub. How the time flies when you've got a good view of something.

"Ianto." Jack spoke softly.

Ianto murmured but made no attempt to move.

"Ianto babe."

"Mmm…" Ianto murmured again.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Jack said as he got out of the car.

"Ok." Ianto whispered, opening the car door and stepping out, still half asleep.

"Whoa!" Jack said, catching Ianto just in time.

This startled Ianto, causing him to wake up and grab for Jack.

"It's ok. I've got you."

Ianto relaxed into Jack's touch and resisted the urge to fall asleep again.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Ianto mumbled, clinging onto Jack.

"Come on then, let's get inside babe."

Twenty minutes later, both men were settled in bed and half asleep until Jack asked,

"Did you enjoy tonight, babe?"

"It was good fun." Ianto replied sleepily.

"Even after what had happened with that bloody weirdo Dan three years ago?"

Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes and replied, "What happened with Dan made me realize who my real friends are, and confirmed that Gwen would probably smack anyone who says anything bad against me."

Jack laughed slightly and replied gently, "Gwen's not the only one who will hurt anyone who says anything bad against you."

Ianto knew who Jack was talking about and snuggled closer to him.

"I know, Jack. Thank you." Ianto said before kissing Jack.

"It's ok, I love looking after you." Jack replied, placing a kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"Night love." Ianto said softly.

"Night babe." Jack replied, pulling Ianto closer.

This was their third anniversary and yet it was still as special as the other two.


	9. Missing You

Author Notes: This story is set two years on from the deaths of Toshiko & Owen, exactly on the date. Lots of Janto fluff, obviously, and some Gwys. The team is still struggling to cope with the loss of Toshiko & Owen, but it seems to be affecting Ianto deeply, and his relationship with Jack. If you like Miley Cyrus then u'll hopefully know a song called 'Bottom Of The Ocean', granted it was probably written as a luv song for a boyfriend/(girlfriend, which eva way u luk at it) but I luv the words to it and think it could fit for a friend as well.

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I don't own Torchwood or the characters. They belong to a brilliant GENIUS named Russell T Davies! Who is extremely AWESOME & BRILLIANT for coming up with such a great program with wonderful characters! Even the way he killed off Toshiko & Owen was BEAUTIFUL!**

**Missing You**

Ianto awoke and took in his surroundings. He thought for a minute where he actually was, until a sleeping figure next to him murmured his name, probably in his sleep and Ianto recognised the accent. He then remembered that he had slept over at the Hub, with Jack, in his bed. Ianto still couldn't believe that Jack _actually _loved him, that Jack wanted to be with him.

He looked at the sleeping figure of the Captain; Ianto had never seen him look so peaceful before, as though sleep was the only way Jack could escape the aliens, and the pain.

Ianto sat up and unconsciously knowing ran his fingers through Jack's hair; making him smile in his sleep.

Ianto got lost in thought until a voice spoke,

"I love it when you do that."

Ianto jumped slightly at Jack's voice.

"Morning." He quickly replied, giving Jack a shy smile.

"That's something else I love." Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"What?" Ianto asked in a confused voice.

"That shy smile, when you've be noticed doing something that you didn't realise you were doing."

"Can't help it." Ianto replied, something suddenly fascinating about the dark wall.

"It's ok, come here." Jack's voice was rough from sleep but still as gentle as ever.

Jack gently pulled Ianto's hand so that he was lying down next to Jack.

"You ok?" Jack asked, running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"Ye, fine." Ianto replied, letting himself relax into Jack's touch.

Jack brought his hand down to Ianto's cheek and said,

"Yan, please don't lie to me."

"Just wondering what time Gwen, Tosh &… I mean just wondering what time Gwen's coming in…" Ianto broke off and let tears fall effortlessly from his eyes.

"Ssh, come here. Let it out, Ianto." Jack said softly, pulling Ianto close and holding him tight.

Ianto cried, he cried more in those 10 minutes than he had in his whole life.

"Come on, sweetheart. Its ok, babe. Just breathe." Jack soothed, feeling tears fall from his own eyes.

"I… want… them… back, Jack." Ianto sobbed. "I miss Toshiko's sweet smile in the morning and I even miss Owen's 'tea-boy' comments…"

"Really?" Jack asked in shock, trying to lighten the mood.

Ianto chuckled a little at the shock in Jack's voice, but it wasn't genuine.

"Come on, let's get up. Gwen will be here soon." Ianto replied, wiping away the tears.

"Ianto…"

"Jack, Gwen's gonna need comfort as well."

"You're right." Jack agreed, kissing Ianto lightly.

15 minutes later, Jack, Ianto and Gwen were all in work and trying not to cry or let the events of what had happened two years ago affect them.

"Is it alright if I put some music on?" Ianto asked softly, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"Ye, sure." Gwen replied, glad of a distraction from the pain.

"Ok."

Ianto placed a cd into the stereo and skipped a few songs until he came to a particular favourite of his.

Bottom Of The Ocean

_It's been in the past for a while_

_I get a flash and I smile_

_Am I crazy?_

_I miss you baby_

_It was real, it was right_

_But it burned too hot to survive_

_And all that's left is all the ashes_

"What's this, Yan?" Jack asked gently.

"Bottom Of The Ocean by Miley Cyrus. My niece Layla was playing it when I went round to Rhiannon's about two months ago and it became a favourite of mine. Miley's only 16 but she's a totally beautiful interpreter of emotions."

"I like this song too." Jack replied. "It's so great and I agree she's a beautiful singer."

"It's really lovely this one, isn't it?" Gwen asked, a smile gracing her features.

It was the first real smile since Tosh & Owen died.

"Ye, it is." Ianto replied with a smile.

_(Chorus)_

_Where does the love go, I don't know_

_When it's all said and done_

_How could I be losing you forever_

_After all this time we spent together_

_I gotta know why I have to lose you_

_Now you've just become like everything_

_I'll never find again, at the bottom of the ocean_

"That fits, doesn't it?" Gwen asked sadly.

"Ye, Tosh and Owen are irreplaceable but we still have the memories of them." Ianto replied wisely.

"Ianto's right, Gwen. We might lose the ones we love in body but we never lose them in spirit. The memories of Toshiko and Owen are in our hearts and, in your photo album in your desk drawer."

"What? How do you know about that?" Gwen asked, slightly horrified.

"I've seen you look at it every day since they died, Gwen. I've seen the soft smiles and the silent tears." Jack replied gently.

_In a dream you appeared_

_For awhile you were here_

_So, I'll keep sleeping_

_Just to keep you with me_

_I'll draw a map_

_Connect the dots_

_With all the memories that I got_

_That I've been missing_

_I'll keep re-living_

"What a beautiful song, Ianto. I can see why you like it." Gwen commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Gwen, would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, nothing too fancy if you don't want."

"Got it, what about you, Jack?"

"If you don't mind, love." Jack replied, giving him a soft smile that was unusual to his normal grin.

Gwen heard the 'love' part extremely clearly & turned away from her computer screen to give Ianto a smile.

This made Ianto blush a bright shade of red and walk to the kitchenette quickly.

"Honestly, leave him alone, Gwen." Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Gwen asked innocently.

"Winding him up, you're as bad as… Never mind." Jack replied quickly.

"Jack…"

"Gwen, its ok, just stop teasing him." Jack said, forcing a smile.

"Ok." Gwen smiled back, her smile forced as well.

There was a moment's silence before Jack said,

"I'm gonna see if Ianto needs any help."

"Ok." Gwen replied, before turning back to her computer screen.

…..

When Jack entered the kitchenette he could hear Ianto stifling back sobs and as he walked behind Ianto, Jack saw that in each hand he was holding Toshiko's cup and Owen's cup. Jack gently took the cups from Ianto's hands, placed them delicately on the counter and wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Neither man said anything for a few moments then Ianto said in a tone capable for Jack's ears alone,

"I miss them, Jack."

"I know you do, sweetheart." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Why did it have to happen, Jack?"

"It didn't _have _to happen, Ianto. Gray killed them to get back at me for abandoning him back on Boeshane…"

"Jack, you didn't abandon him, you were scared and you accidentally let go of his hand." Ianto replied in an exasperated voice.

"Ye, but Toshiko and Owen paid the price for my mistake." Jack said, his voice breaking and tears running down his cheeks.

Ianto felt the dampness on his neck and turned in Jack's arms to look at his Captain; the hero of the hour, broken and suffering a pain that would never go away without the return of his two friends.

Ianto's heart broke into pieces at the sight of Jack; he was normally the calm, sophisticated, flirty and dashing hero who always caring for everyone and never cared about his own feelings, and now he was the one who needed caring for, although he would never admit it.

"Come here." Ianto said gently, pulling Jack into a loving embrace. "Look, I know I can't stop the pain but I can soften the blow. Tosh & Owen are in a better and safer world now; hopefully they are both together. Well, Tosh will definitely be in heaven, Owen will be… well we all know were Owen will be." Ianto smirked.

Jack chuckled and replied,

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to know where Owen's gone."

"That's better!"

"What is?" Jack asked in confusion.

"A smile!"

Both men began laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on, let's take this to Gwen and then I wanna show you something." Ianto said once he'd got his breath back.

Jack raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"Jack."

"What?"

"I'm not talking about that."

"Oh, spoil-sport."

…

"Gwen, I know you love hot chocolate so I made you a special one." Ianto said, handing Gwen her favourite beverage, besides coffee.

"Mmm… hot chocolate with chocolate sauce, wafer and, sprinkles!" Gwen replied excitedly, taking in the smell and appearance of the beverage.

"Exactly, so enjoy." Ianto replied with a smile.

"You made such an effort, Ianto. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Gwen."

Gwen smiled, her normal genuine smile that hadn't been seen since before the deaths of Tosh and Owen.

"We'll leave you to your hot chocolate cause there's something I wanna show Jack."

"Oh, ye?"

"Stop it, Gwen, it's not like that."

"Oh, ok." Gwen sounded a little disappointed.

"Ciya in a bit."

"Ciya."

"Enjoy your hot chocolate." Jack said with a smile.

"I will, mmm… heaven." Gwen replied, closing her eyes and savouring the taste.

…

"So what is it that you wanna show me, Ianto."

"Follow me." Ianto instructed in a gentle tone.

"Ok then."

A cheeky grin crossed Jack's face as he followed Ianto to his bunker.

"Ianto, you know that Gwen knows we're together so you don't need to use a euphemism to…"

"Jack," Ianto cut Jack off. "I wanna show you something other than what your dirty mind wants me to show."

"What though?" Jack asked impatiently.

Ianto went over to the abandoned filing cabinet in the corner and pulled out a box. It was heavier than Ianto realized and he stumbled when he manage to tug it out of the draw. He would have fell onto his back if Jack hadn't run up behind him and caught him just in time.

"Whoa, careful there." Jack said, gently straightening his partner out into a standing position.

"Nice catch." Ianto commented with a smile.

"You're a better one." Jack replied with his unusual yet completely normal smile that he reserved only for Ianto.

Ianto hadn't seen that one in what seemed like forever.

"Thanks." Ianto replied, blushing slightly.

"Do you want some help with that?"

"That would be great."

Jack carefully carried the box over to the bed.

"So are you gonna keep me in suspense?" Jack teased.

Ianto lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a book… no a photo album.

"Is that a photo album?"

"No, Jack, it's a kid's picture book." Ianto replied sarcastically.

"I guess I deserve that one."

"Yeah. Anyway, this is my photo album of life outside bloody Torchwood."

Jack laughed at the 'bloody Torchwood' bit, that's how everyone described Torchwood.

Ianto handed Jack the photo album and moved closer to him, trying to get comfy.

"Come here, let's get comfy first." Jack said, wrapping an arm round Ianto's shoulders and pulling him closer so Ianto placed his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Did you design & make this yourself?" Jack asked, looking over the detailed cover.

"I designed it, made a bit of it but the glittery and pink bits are my nieces, Layla & Gwendolyn, well funnily enough, we call her Gwen."

"I like Gwendolyn, it's a beautiful name. That would be a great name for our kid." Jack commented, looking into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes.

"Ye, if we could have one." Ianto replied sadly.

"Yan, I've got something to tell you about me."

"What?"

"It can wait, I wanna see your life outside Torchwood." Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled back, but he could see in Jack's eyes that he was hiding something.

"Ok."

Jack opened the album, and looked at the first page.

"Is this baby Ianto?" Jack asked in a baby voice.

"Yes it is." Ianto replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, that's soo cute."

"What?"

"You are soo cute."

"Ok then."

Jack turned another page; it was a photo of Ianto & Jack from a few months back. Jack ran his fingers over the photo.

"You still have this?"

"Ye, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought that… doesn't matter, babe."

Ianto placed his hand on top of Jack's and smiled gently.

"You'll love the next one." Ianto commented.

"Ok." Jack replied, giving Ianto his hand back so he could turn the page.

"How did you get this?"

"I was sorting Tosh's flat out and it was on the fridge."

"I wonder where it was 'cause Owen looks happy with her."

"I think he'd always loved her, it's just with the death of his fiancé he was scared of commitment."

"You're probably right, especially since he'd agreed to that date with Tosh." Jack smiled at the memory.

"Ye, as soon as he'd left the room, Tosh came running over and got really excited. I remember I'd never seen her so happy." Ianto smiled then blinked away the tears.

"Hey, ssh, it's ok." Jack said gently, resting his head against Ianto's and instinctively pulling him closer.

"Thanks, Jack."

"What for?"

"Always being there for me."

"And that's never gonna change." Jack replied, kissing Ianto softly on his head.

"I know."

"Let's carry on, eh?"

"Yeah."

Jack turned to the next page; it was a picture of Tosh in a dress at Gwen's wedding. The dress wasn't too fancy but it made Tosh look even more beautiful cause it was exactly Tosh.

"She looked _really _beautiful in that, the dress suited her perfectly, nothing too fancy but really special." Ianto replied, tears filling his eyes again.

He obviously knew the next few pages were of Tosh & Owen, so he was probably going to be crying a lot.

"These are really good photos." Jack complimented.

"Thanks, but they would be better if Tosh and Owen were here to share them with." Ianto replied sadly.

"You mean to wind Owen up with." Jack smirked, trying to make Ianto feel better.

"Ye, I guess."

"Babe, like you said, Tosh and Owen are in a better, safer world now. Don't you want that for them, no more suffering, no more losing the ones they love?"

"Ye, I do. I just miss them."

"So do I, love." Jack replied, kissing Ianto softly. "Do you wanna carry on?"

"Ye, there's some good pictures in there and I want you to see them."

On the next page after Tosh & Owen was a picture of Gwen & Rhys at their wedding day.

"I bet it was fun getting a bigger dress for Gwen." Jack smirked.

"No it bloody wasn't, the assistant looked me up and down as though I had three heads." Ianto retorted.

"Maybe he liked the view, I know he's not the only one." Jack turned to look at Ianto, a huge grin crossing his face.

Ianto rolled his eyes and tutted in disbelief.

"Let's carry on looking at the pictures shall we, Jack?"

"Spoil-sport."

"Dirty bugger."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I won't even answer that."

"Ok."

Jack turned over the page and saw a picture of two little girls; one of about 3 and the other of about 7.

"The nieces?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow to ask for confirmation.

"The nieces." Ianto replied simply.

"Go on, which one's Gwen?"

"What's going on?" A voice made them both jump.

Gwen came down the ladder and stood in font of them, hands on hips.

"What do mean?"

"You've got a photo of me in there and my guess is it's an embarrassing one."

"No, it's…" Ianto began.

"So what if it's an embarrassing one, what are you gonna do?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Oh My Gosh! What photo is it?"

"So there's a photo of you that we should know about, is there?" Ianto teased.

"I am soo gonna kill you two!" Gwen exclaimed, diving for Ianto; who had just got off the bed.

Jack grabbed Gwen round the waist and told Ianto to run, quick!

"Let go of me, Jack!" Gwen exclaimed.

Jack held Gwen up off the floor and laughed at her attempt to break free.

"Put… me… down!"

"Ok then." Jack replied, dropping Gwen on the bed and running for the ladders.

He jumped out of his bunker into his office and ran as fast as he could. As he ran through the office door, Ianto grabbed his hand and ran with him through the main Hub and into the Archives.

…

"Is she coming?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"I don't think so." Ianto replied, just as breathless. "We're too out of breath, she's gonna find us if we don't get our breaths back." Ianto added.

"Over here." Jack instructed, grabbing Ianto's hand.

"Why are we…" Ianto was cut off by an Earth-shattering kiss from Jack.

"Wow."

"That's what you always say." Jack smirked.

"Ssh, Gwen's coming." Ianto said, purposely ignoring Jack's comment.

"Jack! Ianto! Where are you?" Gwen bellowed.

"How big are the Archives?" Jack whispered.

"Quite big." Ianto replied uncertainly.

"That's good enough for me." Jack said, grabbing Ianto's hand and taking him deeper into the Archives.

Ianto stopped suddenly, making Jack loose his balance and almost fall over.

"Yan, what's wrong?"

"I think we should tell Gwen the truth."

"Why? We're having fun aren't we?"

"Jack, we can play games all day but it's not gonna make you feel any better, we're all just bottling up our emotions and maybe now it's time to let go. We could all look through my photo album together, and get everything out in the open that way we don't have to pretend anymore cause Jack, to be honest it's really hard."

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, for a minute Ianto thought he'd upset Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't…" Ianto was cut off by Jack placing a finger to the young Welshman's lips.

"It's ok, babe. In fact, you're right, I am trying to cover up the pain and I'm sorry that I never tell any of you how I really feel."

"Don't worry, love."

Jack smiled at the tenderness in Ianto's voice. But though he was smiling, tears still fell from his eyes.

"Found you, now… Are you two ok?"

"Ye, Gwen, we are." Ianto replied, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"Come here you two." Gwen instructed, arms open.

They both did as they were told and as soon as they were stood in front of her, she wrapped her arms round both men and hugged them tightly.

"So go on, what's this photo you have of me?" Gwen asked gently.

"Actually Gwen, it's not of you, it's of my two nieces Gwendolyn and Layla."

"Really? Please can I see?"

"Sure." Ianto replied, handing her the album.

"Aww, they are so cute! Which one's Gwendolyn?"

"That one." Ianto pointed to the younger of the two children; who was wearing a pink patterned dress and pigtails. "But we always call her Gwen."

"Oh, so that's what you were chatting about or should I say who, you were chatting about."

"Ye, it was."

"So whose idea was it to pretend it was me?"

"It was…" Ianto began.

"It was mine, Gwen, just wanted to see if you were hiding any secrets." Jack replied cheekily.

"Seems like one of your tricks." Gwen said simply but with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go and sit on the couch, I want you both to look at them."

"Deal." Gwen replied, giving Ianto a comforting smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack replied, kissing Gwen on the forehead before wrapping his arm round Ianto and kissing him quite passionately.

"I'll see you two at the couch then." Gwen said, rolling her eyes before picking up the album and walking out the Archives.

…

"You should stop winding her up, you know." Ianto said as him and Jack walked to the couch.

"But it's fun." Jack moaned in a child-like tone.

"It's childish." Ianto retorted, grinning cheekily.

"Spoil…"

"I know, spoil-sport." Ianto rolled his eyes before looking at Gwen and saying,

"He's such a child."

"I know." Gwen replied, looking up at Jack and trying to hide a grin.

"Come and sit down, you daft bugger." Ianto directed to Jack, patting the space between him and Gwen.

"Ok."

….

An hour later, there had been tears, laughter and stories of daft things Owen had done.

"Jack, I've got to go, Rhys is making tea."

"It's ok, you go, we'll be ok."

"Here Gwen, I want you to have this." Ianto handed her a photo of the team that had been taken two weeks before Owen & Tosh died.

The team had gone out to the museum for the day and Owen had been complaining about how boring it was. The photo was taken in front of the museum doors as they were leaving; it was so they could wind Owen up about how he'd survive the museum. Tosh decided she wanted to stand next to Owen, who agreed and Gwen was in the middle with Jack & Ianto next to her.

"Ianto, are you sure?" Gwen asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ye, I've got it on my computer so I'll just print it off again."

"Thank you!" Gwen replied enthusiastically, hugging Ianto tightly.

Anyone else would have laughed at her reaction over a photograph, but not Ianto or Jack coz they knew what it meant to her.

"You're welcome, Gwen." Ianto replied, hugging her back.

"I better be going then."

Jack stood up and gave Gwen a big hug,

"Ciya tomorrow, Gwen."

"Ciya, Jack. Ciya, Ianto." Gwen said finally, before heading for the cog door.

"Do you wanna look at the rest of these in my room?"

"Is that a suggestion, Jack?" Ianto teased.

"No, it's just in case you fall asleep coz I don't want you sleeping on the couch. It's hard and you practically break your back on it." Jack replied quickly.

"Ok, then. But no trying anything when I fall asleep." Ianto warned.

"Like I ever would!"

"Don't know with you, Jack."

"That's it!"

"Oh crap!" Ianto cursed, running for Jack's office.

"You better run!" Jack exclaimed with a smirk.

Ianto got to Jack's office and slumped into Jack's chair.

"Tired already?"

"You don't know how fast you run!"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, that means you can slow it down in future."

"You started it!" Jack protested.

"Ok, I'll let you have that one."

"Anyway, come on, bedroom's this way."

"I know where your bedroom is, Jack."

"Oh so how come you never come round often?"

"Work, Jack. Just 'cause you don't work Jack doesn't mean nobody else doesn't."

"Ok."

…..

20 minutes later and Jack & Ianto were crying again.

"They were so brilliant, Jack."

"I know they were, babe."

"Why did Gray and Tosser John Hart have to take them away?"

"I don't know, love, I really don't know."

"They do, they know why they killed Tosh and Owen." Ianto replied bitterly.

The loss of his friends didn't get easier with each passing year.

"They're safe no though, I mean how much longer could Owen stay dead before it drove him mad?"

"Forever, Jack. Remember what he said, 'You know, you get to live forever, well I get to die forever'. It was already starting to get to him, maybe its better that he's _actually_ dead."

"Ye, maybe."

Ianto yawned and Jack decided that it was time for bed.

"But Jack, we've not looked at all the photos yet."

"There's always tomorrow, babe."

Ianto yawned again and decided that sleep was the best option.

"I'm glad we agree, at least."

"Yeah."

Jack lay down against the pillows and gently lay Ianto's head on his chest.

"Comfy enough?"

"Perfect." Ianto replied sleepily.

"Night, sweetheart." Jack whispered softly.

"Night, love." Ianto replied, sleep slowly consuming him.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?"

"Ye, I do."

"Good." Jack replied, slightly disappointed.

"Jack,"

"Mmm."

"I love you too." Ianto replied, looking into Jack's blue eyes.

Jack kissed him lightly and replied,

"I know you do."

"More tears tomorrow, eh?"

"Probably. Now sleep."

"Ok."

"Night, babe." Jack said impatiently but gentle.

"Night, babe." Ianto replied, snuggling closer to Jack.

Jack kissed him softly on his forehead as the young Welshman promptly slipped into sleep in his arms.

Sleep was catching up with Jack and before long he too was fast asleep.


	10. Save Me From The Darkness

**Author's Notes:**** Just a random thought I had which was inspired by one of my fave songs; Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, or more specifically the music vid coz in it the female (Amy Lee) is dreaming about falling & then she does. The only difference with this is that Ianto is only metaphorically falling. Part of The Janto Tales. Hope you like it.**

**Summary:**** Ianto is having dreams about the night cyber-converted Lisa wreaked havoc on Torchwood and then was finally 'stopped'. **

**Save Me From The Darkness**

'Thank God, Ianto's asleep,' Jack thought. 'I can't believe he _still_ blames himself, although he did love her, there's nothing wrong with that. It was stupid but you do stupid things for love.'

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home. _

Just then, Jack heard crying coming from down in his bunk. He jumped up from his chair and climbed down the ladders as quickly as he could.

"Ianto, babe." Jack whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the distressed young Welshman.

"_Lisa, my Lisa."_ Ianto murmured in his sleep.

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

At that point, Jack knew why Ianto was crying, he was obviously dreaming about that dreadful night.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._

"Ianto, wake up, sweet heart. Listen, you're dreaming." Jack replied softly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he desperately tried to wake Ianto from his never-ending nightmare.

"_Lisa, what have you done?" _

Ianto stopped talking for a moment; Jack guessed that it was the point where Lisa was answering his question. Then Ianto jumped slightly, before screwing his eyes.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._

'When we all shot her.' Jack thought, looking at the floor.

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

"I'm sorry, Ianto but the Lisa you knew was already dead. If I could turn back time, I would, just to see you smile again. Even if it meant you never coming here…" Jack said, still staring at the extremely interesting floor.

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life._

Jack didn't notice that Ianto had woken up and was listening to every word. Ianto felt that huge gap again, the one that he had felt the day Lisa died.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead. _

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven. A time to be born and a time to die. A time to plant and a time to reap. A time to break down and a time to build up. A time to weep and a time to laugh. A time to mourn and a time to dance. A time to love. A time for peace. A time to leave…" Ianto replied, sitting up and placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Every time Ianto was with Jack, the gap he felt was filled. He didn't know why he loved Jack so much but he did, in fact he hadn't felt like this since Lisa…

"Ianto, sorry if I woke you, I was just saying…" Jack apologized, looking at Ianto.

"I know." Ianto replied, wrapping his arms round Jack.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, just content in each other's company. Ianto still blamed himself for Lisa's death but he realized it was time to let go. That's what Lisa would have wanted.

_All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

"Would you really?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Would you really, you know, turn back time just to see me smile again?" Ianto asked again, when he saw Jack's confused look.

"Ye, if I could." Jack replied, turning round to look into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto kissed Jack softly, Jack kissed back but he could tell that Ianto was falling, falling into the darkness again.

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul _

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life._

"Listen, Ianto, you don't have to forget about Lisa. I don't mind if you don't…"

"Jack, it's time to move on, I loved Lisa, ye but she would want be to carry on living."

"Ianto, you keep having nightmares about her, you obviously still blame yourself. There's no need to, babe."

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Jack, just promise me you'll always be here when I have those nightmares. To wake me up and save me, and to remind me that I'm stronger than I think."

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside. _

"I will, I promise. Just talk to me, babe, please."

"Ok, you know it's gonna be hard to let go of her, don't you?"

"I'll wait, Ianto, forever if need be. But until then, you need to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Ianto asked softly, settling under the covers.

"Sure, if it will get you go to sleep." Jack teased playfully.

Ianto nodded sadly.

"Are you ok, babe?" Jack asked, seeing Ianto's sad expression.

"Just the nightmares, Jack. I wish they'd stop." Ianto replied, looking everywhere except at Jack.

"They will, in time." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Ianto and kissing him.

"I hope so."

"Let's just sleep, ok?"

"Ok."

Ianto snuggled up as close as he could to Jack and began to drift off. Hoping that he could dream of something else but knowing that when he didn't, Jack would be right there.

"Love you." Jack whispered, knowing Ianto was asleep but not wanting to waste the words in the future.

Bring me to life

**Hope you liked it. Tbh I thought it was a bit crap compared to my other stories. Sorry if it was, promise I'll do better next time! Please review, good or bad, I'll accept!**

**Here's a Janto fic, as I am feeling random and I had this idea. Came after re-reading my other Janto fics which I love. I'm bringing back a certain character that was quick to run away in one of my other stories.**

**Enjoy xxx**


	11. An Old Friend

**Here's a Janto fic, as I am feeling random and I had this idea. Came after re-reading my other Janto fics which I love. I'm bringing back a certain character who was quick to run away in one of my other stories.**

**Enjoy xxx**

**An Old Friend**

Ianto walked into the pub, alone and defenceless. He was meeting Jack in an hour or so.

Ianto couldn't believe _he _had rung him and asked to meet here, after last time and what was Ianto thinking, agreeing to meet him. Ianto needed Jack here, to protect him…

'No.' Ianto thought. 'I can do this, I'll be ok, I'll talk to him then meet Jack.'

'Gwen knows where I am, if I have to I'll ring her, not Jack, otherwise Dan won't get out alive.'

"Hey Ianto." Dan said, indicating for Ianto to sit.

"Dan." Ianto replied, reluctantly sitting down.

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's took you three years! Just to say that!" Ianto replied, jumping up from his seat.

"Yan, there's no need to make a scene." Dan whispered.

"No need to make a scene? You say something like that to me then three years later you come back to apologise, three years!"

"Yan."

"My name's Ianto! You lost the right to call me _that_ three years ago!"

"Ianto, I'm sorry."

"What took you so long to say that?! Let me guess Ri put you up to this."

"This has nothing to do with Rihanna!" Dan exclaimed.

"Don't you dare shout at him, you scumbag!" A voice broke in.

"Gwen, I can deal with this on my own." Ianto replied, eyes fixed on Dan.

"I'm sorry, if you must know our nephew, Jay came out last night, he tried denying it this morning saying he was drunk…"

"And?"

"He'd had two blue WKDs and then lemonade for the rest of the night, you and I both know it takes Jay no less than 38 double shots of vodka and coke before he's drunk."

"Yeah, I know." Ianto smirked.

Dan smiled and held out his hand for Ianto to shake,

"I am sorry, mate."

"mmm."

"You know that I wouldn't see any harm come to any of my nephews or nieces especially not Jay, after what happened when he was 5."

"You mean when that car hit him at 60 nearly killing him?"

"Yeah, hospital said it was lucky he wasn't paralyzed."

"Yeah."

"How's Rihannon anyway and kids."

"Fine, yeah."

"You always made out you were an only child."

"I felt like it, we're not exactly close."

"Is that why you saw this Toshiko as your sister?"

"Yeah."

"You ok, Ianto?"

"I'm fine, Gwen."

"Ok."

"Hey Yan." Ianto looked up.

Dan looked towards Jack.

"You didn't tell him I called you that, did you? Coz I couldn't say 'Ianto' at 4 and a half."

"No."

"Don't."

"What?" Ianto asked, looking back at Dan.

"Don't tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you, the way he says it, with so much love. Get closer to Rihannon too."

"Why?"

"You need each other."

Ianto sniggered, "Have you met Rihannon?"

"Yes, you do Ianto, now go have your date with Jack."

"So you've changed your opinion then?"

"Yeah, my nephew needs me and so does my best mate, I think."

"Look after Jay."

"I will."

"Good."

"Your number's still the same, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is, why?"

"I'll text you. In fact me and Ri have new numbers."

"Ok." Ianto replied, handing Dan his mobile.

"This is my number, Ri's number, the house number and oh, Jay's number."

"Why do I need Jay's?"

"Ianto, he'll need someone to talk to who understands, I want it to be you."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem, pal."

Ianto smiled.

"How are you and Jack then?"

"Been three years since Civil Partnership."

"Oh, nice one." Dan smiled. "Sorry, not very convincing, was it?"

"Least you're trying." Ianto smiled reassuringly.

"Yan. Dan." Jack interrupted, throwing Dan a dirty look.

"Jack, sit down, ok." Ianto replied, sitting down again.

"But…"

"Ianto, go on."

"Dan, it's ok."

"Go on." Dan insisted.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ciya later."

"Ciya Yan… Ianto."

"Jack, please can I talk to you a mo."

"Whatever."

"Jack."

"Ok."

"Please, look after him, better than I did, he deserves someone who loves him, after everything he's been through, in high school, being… never mind."

"Oh ok."

Dan held out a hand for Jack to shake.

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled, he shook Dan's hand and said goodbye.

"Gwen, you can go home now, thanks for ringing me. Go back to Rhys, ok."

"Ok, bye Jack. Bye Ianto." Gwen replied, hugging each of them tightly and leaving them to their date.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Why were you here meeting _him_? Why are you swapping numbers? Why did he call you, Yan?" Jack asked, the last question in a hurt tone.

"In the SUV."

"Fine."

"Firstly, he asked to meet to apologise, Jay, his nephew came out last night. He wants to be friends and me to look out for Jay. And lastly, Jack, he's always called me, Yan."

"Why?"

"When we were kids he couldn't say 'Ianto' properly so he shortened it to Yan, ok."

"Ok."

"It doesn't mean anything, Jack, honest."

Jack nodded.

"Jack," Ianto grabbed Jack's hand, giving Jack shivers, as always. "I still get shivers when you touch me and whenever you say my name, that won't change, _ever._"

Ianto kissed Jack full on the lips.

Jack whispered, "I love you." Into Ianto's lips.

"Love you too, Jack, forever."

"Let's go back to yours and watch movies on the sofa, ok."

"Sounds perfect."

"It's a date."

Ianto and Jack both smiled as Jack drove them back to Ianto's flat.

**Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry for those of u who don't like Rihanna, I was just watching Rihanna's concert last night and I decided to use the name lol. I know it seemed suspicious that Dan was being nice that's why I wrote about his nephew being gay, obv he's my character so I can have a little fun wiv him lol. But I thought that if someone who he was really close to came out then it might make him see sense. I understand if sum of u got confused at the beginning wiv all the 'he's' in it that's why I mentioned Dan's name pretty soon into the story, obv at this point I've wrote that Dan is single as he was in the last story and I'm pretty sure most women HATE homophobic men so I thought until he sees sense he ain't getting a girlfriend. Rihanna therefore is obv his sister, am thinking younger wiv a couple of kids to explain Dan's nephews and nieces, not decided how many yet but oh well. Thought it might be better for Ianto who had sumone outside Torchwood as a friend. No Dan does NOT know about Torchwood at this point Toshiko was the… mmm… receptionist at this 'Tourist Info Office'. Don't want everyone in Torchwood do we??? Lol. Am still updating my other stories except **_**Sparrow and Nightingale **_**for the moment, I need to re-read that and probably re-type it, would be greatful if anyone could give me sum more feedback & tips for that, please =] xxxxx**


	12. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

Hey, you're probably gonna see this at the end of all my stories, I'm posting it to all of them as I don't know who has added what story.

It's just a quick note to let you all know that right now I am on summer so I will hopefully be updating my stories. As _Sparrow and Nightingale_ is a work-in-progress this will take some time to change and repost so for the moment I will only update the following stories: _I've Been To The Future_, _Torchwood: The Early Years (Toshiko Sato), _and hopefully _My Love. _As for _The Janto Tales_, which I know some of you love, that will be put on hold as I have a new story in my mind which I will get typed up and posted on Fanfiction asap. Warning: it is a little different to my Jack/Ianto pairing cause as I have been reading Jack/Alonso pairings and with Ianto being dead, I had a change of mind. This doesn't mean I am rejecting Ianto just that I am helping RTD, help Jack move on as all people must do. I still LOVE my Janto pairing and all Janto pairings but things die and we must move on.

That's really all I wanted to say so, watch this page cause hopefully all my stories shoud be up to date in no time. I still have college in September so form then until around this time 2011 I will be doing what I usually do: updating when I can.

Thanks to all my friends on here who have been awaiting updates of my stories, it's much appreciated xxxxxxxxxx


	13. Watching Him While He Sleeps

**Watching Him While He Sleeps**

**Author Notes****: yes, I got soft and this came to me after a listening to Ianto's speech in Dead Line again. Song fic, changed the lyrics a little and just took bits and mixed them up to fit the storyline, avoiding cheesiness of **_**I'd Rather be with You **_** by Joshua Radin (great song, just too obvious 4 ths story.), I chose this one instead. Lots of Janto fluff, obv. Ianto's POV, but song relates to how Jack is feeling. Sogn is **_**Swear It Again **_** by Westlife. Just summat to make u all happy. Hope u all enjoy it coz I luv it **** xxxxx**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters in it. They are the creations of Russell T Davies and belong to the BBC. Song belongs to Westlife ****.**

If only he knew how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. That smile. Enough to break hearts. What does he dream about behind those eyelids? Probably about him, about his travels with the Doctor. Does he ever dream about me? Will he ever dream about me? Why should he? I'm nothing special. The Doctor travels in time, saves lives…. Isn't human.

"You'll go again, Jack, back to him, I know you will." I whisper, watching Jack's eyes flutter, listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.._  
_

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Boy, they were lying_

"Will you ever stay? Will I ever be good enough for you, Jack? Do you even love me?"

_So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I_

"Yes." Jack mumbles in his sleep.

"Yes, Ianto, I do." He whispers again.

"Jack." I nudge him gently.

No response.

I let my mind drift, imagining what life without the aliens, and Torchwood, and the Doctor would be like.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

"Ianto."

I ignore it, its just my mind playing tricks.

"Ianto."

There's a gentle hand on my arm, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." I lie.

"Liar." He smiles that smile, my smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I was dreaming, wanna know what it was about."

"No, it's fine." I reply, turning to face the wall.

God, I sound like a jealous school girl, that's awful.

"Hey Yan."

"Mmm."

"Hey, look at me." He replies, sitting up to turn me round to face him.

"What's up, Jack?"

"My boyfriend is upset with me and I have no idea why. That's what's up."

"Sorry." I mumble, hating myself for my cruelty towards him.

I look down at the bed, instead of at him, I know I've hurt him.

"Hey, look at me. I had a great dream. I think you'll like it." He gives that cheeky grin with a suggestive tone.

How can I resist. He knows I can't.

"Go on then."

"It's cheesy."

"Just go."

"Well, I dreamed me and the Doctor flew off in the TARDIS off into the sunset."

"Riiightttt." I smile.

"Ianto, I love you. Yeah, I loved the Doctor, once. But he left me. Then I started travelling with him again. During the year that never was, where the Toclafane attacked Earth, it made me realise that I cant live without you. Same as when the Daleks and Davros stole Earth. Why do you think I came back? You're the one that I want."

I giggle, remembering the song 'You're The One That I Want' from the film _Grease._

"What?"

"That last line was so cheesy."

Jack smiles, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it.?"

"So what was this dream?"

"It was me and you, we got married, well, got a civil partnership."

"Seriously?" I can't believe it.

"Yeah."

"So who asks who?"

"I can ask you, if you want."

"Ok."

"So… is that a yes?"

"Well, if you want me."

"You still don't get me, do you?" He smiles, leaning in to kiss me.

_The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

I let him, let him wrap me in his arms, let him pull me back against the bed, let him…. Well, that would be telling.

"You ok?" He asks me, an hour later.

"I'm great." I smile contently, snuggling closer to him.

He pulls me closer and kisses my hair.

I smile again, listening to the rhythmic beat of Jack's heart.

"I love you."

"I know you do, Jack. I love you too."

"I know you know but I don't wanna waste the words."

"Ok." I reply, not knowing exactly what to say.

_I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
_

"I might go back to him, the Doctor, but only because its adventure. I don't love him anymore. You should come with us some time, if he comes back, that is. I know he would like to meet you again, in person. In answer to your question, you're not good enough for me, you're too good. I wouldn't take _me _back."

"Nice save."

"Yeah, and it's been a nice wait for someone like you, too, Ianto."

"Thanks and I love you."

"Love you too."

"So what to do?"

"Sleep. It's… 3am." Jack replies, leaning over to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Ok."

"Sleep tight babe."

"Babe?"

"Sorry."

"Night babe." I reply, kissing him reassuringly.

"Night baby." Jack smiles at me, a loving look in his eyes.

_Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying_

I snuggle closer, if that's possible and I can feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Night babe, sleep tight."

I feel Jack kiss my hair again.

I make a noise that can only be described as a content sigh. It's obvious, as I am content, in my Captain's arms.

_And I swear it all over again_

**Ok, so it got cheesy near the end but o well. I have to admit that the idea of **_"It was me and you, we got married, well, got a civil partnership." "Seriously?" I can't believe it. "Yeah." "So who asks who?" "I can ask you, if you want." "Ok." "So… is that a yes?" _ **came from the scene between the Doctor and River in the last episode of this series **_The Big Bang._ **Where he asks is River married and she asks if he's asking… and well you know what it is ****. Hope everyone liked it. Now back to my other story of Jack and Alonso. Sorry **** xxxxx**

**Ps. Missed the end bit off sorry. Re-uploading now. **** xxxxx **


	14. Another Author Note

**Another Author Note**

Ok so I'm putting Jack/Alonso fic on hold atm as I have too many unfinished stories. I'm gonna start with _I've Been To The Future_ as it is my longest . Then I'll carry on with _My Love._ Please could I ask, if anyone is reading _Sparrow and Nightingale_ please could you inbox me some feedback and ideas you might have to make the story better as I am struggling to make it a decent story. I'll inbox anyone the edited chapter one to see what people think of it and whether it is better than the original. I cut down the chat between Martha and Jack and changed the beginning a bit to make the story a lot easier to get into.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated and authors will get mentioned. Promise ! .

Not sure when I'll be putting the Jack/Alonso fic on here as not sure of a good title and want to complete all my other ifcs before they get too boring.

Hope everyone enjoys my stories. Sorry its taking so long to update but college/ college work comes first and have friends and family to catch up with over summer. Not sure if I can get anything done Thursday fic-wise as going watching Eclipse with family .

Thanks

Kathie xxxxx


End file.
